


NSFW_Jeith_Week

by River_Nix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom James Griffin (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Day #1: Toys, Day #2: overstimulation, Day #3: size kink, Day #4: bondage, Day #5: threesome, Day #6: free space, Day #7: authority kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, Top James Griffin (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), nsfwjeithweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix
Summary: James makes fun of Keith's patience.Keith makes a bet with James in response to his taunting.Said bet includes a vibrating bullet and a cheeky Keith who has the remote. All. Day. Long.Keith as his fun.James had his regrets. And he's also going to kill Keith later.





	1. Let’s See How Much You Can Take...

**Prompt: Toys**

 

Keith re-enters their shared room with a tired sigh, making a beeline for the bed as soon he he steps foot into the room. He knows that his boyfriend is still behind him and if the swooshing sound is anything to go by, he’s also closed the door. So Keith has nothing to worry about and is free to faceplant into the bed in 3...2...1…

 

Keith’s face meets the mattress just as he’s about to shout out his frustration. Fukcing hell, that meeting was too fucking long! And too fucking heated! Seriously, why do the people in the highest authority tend to be the most unreasonable?! 

 

Why do the most unreasonable also happen to be mainly humans?! Specifically humans associated with the Garrison?!

 

“You know that if you show that you are angry at them, they will get defensive.” James takes his seat next to Keith’s head, reaching a hand out to rub the other shoulder blades in a comforting manner. 

 

Keith grunts, shrugging his shoulders in response: “I didn’t actually get angry until the end.” For the most part, Keith was mostly in disbelief. 

 

“No, but you did make it clear that you were heavily against almost every idea that they came up with.” James has to stop himself from laughing when Keith whines as he rubs a particular spot in his back. “And as the Black Paladin, that means pretty much every representative of the Coalition will side with you, leaving them with no allies. It’s easier to get defensive when it’s an all versus one situation.” 

 

“Maybe more would agree with them if their ideas were not selfish as fuck.” Keith grumbles, still plenty grumpy even as James’ hand begins to massage the back of his neck. 

 

James snorts, reaching with his other hand so he can attempt to pull Keith up in a sitting position. 

 

“Selfish or not, ganging up on people almost never ends well. Especially when making a group decision.”

 

Keith brings it upon himself to make it a struggle for James to pull him up. Well, more of a struggle than it’s worth, he knows full well James could just stand up and pick Keith up in his arms with relative ease. Nevertheless, it’s done in spite. He knows James is right, he really does. But in his grouchy mood, he decides to be stubborn about it. 

 

“You just need to have some patience.” James huffs when Keith doesn’t sit up. “You’ve definitely matured ever since your cadet years, but you still have some ways to go in terms of improving your control.” 

 

That is what gets Keith to sit up without the aid of James nudging. With a harsh shove against the mattress, Keith joins James in sitting in the edge of the bed. Though, while James tries to give Keith an encouraging smile (to cheer his boyfriend up), Keith returns it with a small pout. 

 

“Of course you’d say that, Mr. Goldenboy.” Keith crosses his arms as he huffs out, a little annoyed that James is beginning a lecture on control. Again. 

 

James rolls his eyes fondly at Keith, secretly amused that Keith’s referring to  _ that  _ nickname. It’s the one he used during the time he and James didn’t get along. Originally, it was a jab to the fact that James followed every rule and order to the last detail. In doing so, he learned very well the art of control, restraint, and patience. 

 

It especially helped when Keith was in space. James felt like it was partially his fault that Keith had left. If he hadn’t continuously pushed Keith, maybe Keith would’ve found enough reason to stay. Sadly, that wasn’t the conclusion at the time. 

 

In hopes of making up for it, even if Keith wasn’t there to see it, James made sure to do everything in his power to master everything patient and control wise. Turns out, it payed off, with Keith and the other missing cadets returning to Earth as the Voltron paladins. 

 

Anyway...returning to the situation at hand...

 

“My patience has nothing to do with my preference of following all of the rules set out for us.” James reaches out to pull his (adorable) pouty boyfriend into his lap. “You know that.” 

 

Keith is limp as James pulls him into his lap. Something that James is extremely grateful for. They just reached the stage in their relationship where Keith wasn’t nervous and didn’t tense up every time James made his desire for cuddling known. Not like the beginning of their relationship, where it was obvious how awkward it was or Keith to be pulled into his boyfriend’s lap or pulled into James’ side. 

 

They’d come a long way. 

 

“Hmph, whatever.” Keith wiggles into James lap comfortably before settling his head against James’ chest. Even as his eyes close and his form turns to jello against James, his pout still pulls at his lips. 

 

James, like the excellent boyfriend he is, refuses to not taunt Keith about that. I mean, it’s just so cute and way too tempting to let such an opportunity pass…

 

With a small coo and a nuzzle to accompany it, James chuckles: “Don’t get upset with me kitten. You just need more work.” 

 

Keith tries to ignore James’ words. He really does. He knows that James is just being playful and doesn’t actually have that much of a problem with Keith still having problems with his control. Besides, James has enough patience for both of them anyway, right? 

 

“Maybe I can even help you with it.” James whispers into Keith’s ear, sounding a bit cocky now. 

 

And ok, that causes Keith’s competitive side to awaken. What? Just because they’re dating doesn’t mean that their little competitions have stopped. Oh no, that is the least correct assumption to make. In fact, their competitiveness may have even gotten a bit worse since they started dating. 

 

Only difference is that they are less hard feelings when one of them loses to the other.

 

“Alright, master of control.” Keith pushes against James’ chest to give his boyfriend a playful glare. “Since you’re so confident, how about you prove it? You need to restrain yourself from...”  

 

James leans forward as Keith tries to come up with a condition. What would be a good thing to say? Keith knows that he wants to get James back for teasing him. He knows that this will end with a bet being placed. What to do for the bet though...what should Keith have James do....?

 

James raises a brow as Keith thinks, answering in a sing-song voice: “Yes? I’m listening.” 

 

Keith grunts as James continues to coo teasingly at him, mentally pushing himself to think of something. What would be good for this? What would actually pose as a challenge to his normally controlled boyfriend? Hmmm…

 

‘I got it!’ Keith grins broadly before climbing off of James’ lap and walking to the nightstand. 

 

Keith squats down before opening the third drawer, the last one on their nightstand. One that they’ve dubbed as their ‘toy drawer’. Keith opens it quickly and rummages around, making sure that the noise of things moving around is fairly loud, before plucking his desired object(s) out and closing the drawer. As he stands, he moves his hand behind his back and smiles kindly at James’ confused face. 

 

“I don’t trust that smile, Keith.” 

 

‘Good, you shouldn’t.’ Keith’s smile only broadens, walking forward so he’s sitting opposite of James. “Here’s your challenge.” 

 

Keith brings his hand from behind his back to present a recent add on to their growing collection of toys: a vibrator bullet with its own adorable little remote. 

 

The black silicone covering, at first glance, may fool you into thinking that it will feel spongy and easy to slip in (like those foam ear plugs that Keith may or may not hate). Make no mistake, underneath the silicone covering is a solid metal shell that, with the help of the remote, will produce a very strong vibration throughout the body of the user. 

 

James figures he has a right to be a little nervous. 

 

“You’re gonna wear this for the rest of the day.” Keith makes a show of pinching the small bullet between his index finger, middle finder, and thumb. “And I’ll have the remote.” 

 

James nods slowly, following Keith’s every word. A growing sense of anxiousness and hesitance starts to crawl from down in his belly to his upper chest. To join that hesitance is a bit of...excitement. This could prove to be interesting…

 

“I’ll be randomly upping and lowering the vibrations.” Keith ducks his head as some form of mock bow when James gives him an unimpressed look. “All in the name of testing your control, as you know.” 

 

‘Right.’ James thinks dryly, a small frown pulling at his lips. ‘You’re gonna make this hell for me, aren’t you?’

 

“If you can last the rest of the day without cumming, then you can…” Keith presses the remote to his chin and turns his head away as he thinks of a good reward. What would James want in exchange for allowing Keith to torture him for the rest of the day? What would be a good motivation…

 

“If I win, I get to do whatever I want to you tomorrow night.” James crosses his arms with a small glare. He already knows how today’s going to go. Might as well show Keith that he’s plenty frustrated about it in advance than risk questions popping up if he were to do it later. 

 

“Hmmm…” Keith considers that with a small blush dusting over his cheeks. Nothing sounds wrong with that, he knows that he can trust that James won’t hurt him in any way. 

 

But at the same time, saying ‘whatever I want’ is giving James a lot of control. While Keith trusts his boyfriend, giving up his whole self still might be a bit of a stretch…

 

“I swear on my life and the life of my own team that I’d stop whatever I was doing the moment you told me to, kitten.” James’ glare softens. He knew straight off the bat where Keith’s mind would go when he proposed his idea. 

 

And yeah, it does sting a bit that Keith thinks that James might take advantage of that. At the same time? It’s totally called for and James respects Keith’s concern whole heartedly. His boyfriend’s tragic backstory made current relationships and trusting someone extremely difficult. 

 

Keith, in return, chokes on his own breath. James is swearing the life of his team? Jeezus, Keith doesn’t have that little faith in his boyfriend! He’s just...nervous, is all. Probably a good reflection of how James is feeling at the moment. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Keith clears his throat, looking back at James while attempting to plaster on a convincing smile. “You win, you get to do whatever you want o me tomorrow night. I win? You need to attend a training session with me and my mother.” 

 

James’ face drops at that. Shit...if his reward didn’t give him enough motivation, then this definitely did! James was  **terrified** of Krolia Kogane. She just had a constant air of ‘don’t fuck with me orI will destroy you with a hand tied behind my back’. Constantly! James knew where Keith got it from. 

 

Keith knew this, of course. He was honestly proud that his mother wasn’t afraid to intervene with his relationships if she sensed that Keith was endanger (cause Keith didn't half a thing about relationships). It made him feel safer. And obviously, she’s his mother. He may have been upset with her for leaving, but once she explained herself and made it up to Keith, it was difficult to not admit that he did love her too. Mother and son reunited. 

 

Krolia terrified James, but Keith loved his mother and wanted James and her to get along. She had no problem with him (not that she expressed, any way). So he just saw no reason for James ot be as scared of her as he was. Maybe that was just Keith though. He just wanted his mother and his boyfriend to bond! 

 

“Deal.” James gulps, raising his hand to shake with his boyfriend. 

 

Keith is quick to grab James’ hand and shake it, more than ready to get this started. It’s pretty even at this point, James could either crack or he could actually get through the rest of the day. So Keith had to make sure he gave his boyfriend a run for his money.

 

Starting with…

 

“Pants off, I’ll grab the lube.” Keith can feel James; eyes burn holes in the back of his head as he turns around to grab the lube from the top drawer. 

 

Like grabbing the bullet, it’s quick and before James knows it, Keith is presenting the small bottle full of clear liquid (it is a liquid, right?): “Oh, and by the way, you’re putting this in yourself.” 

 

James’ look goes from unimpressed and annoyed, to a downright glare. What? Did he expect Keith to go easy on him? Oh, no no no no no. Keith acknowledged that he didn't have any advantage, that they were on equal ground, but was that gonna stop him from trying to win? Nope. Not even close. 

 

“Go on, get to it.” Keith smirks while peeking behind him at the clock. “We’ve got 30 minutes until we need to be out again. Might want to get started.” 

 

With a low growl in his throat, James snatches the bottle out of Keith’s hands and opens it rather aggressively. Meanwhile, Keith is still smirking at his obviously embarrassed boyfriend. Maybe this little show will help his patience for the next meeting. You never know...

 

**At the end of the day**

 

‘I’m gonna kill him!’ James practically punches the button to open their door and stomps inside before punching it closed. ‘I’m gonna kill that little shit!’ 

 

Remember when James was thinking about Keith going overboard with that vibrator? Yeah, it happened. It started out simple enough (after a humiliating show of self lubing and self inserting that stupid bullet into himself). Keith decided to be kind and start on the lowest setting. It was actually a pretty comfortable buzz, it kept James from getting distracted, that constant buzz that he could feel in his rump. That’s how it continued for some time, when he was mostly alone though. 

 

As soon as James was with other people? Keith’s sadistic side decided to come out. He’d randomly turn it up halfway or, god James was traumatized a few times, when Keith turned it up all the way. 

 

He’d be talking with his team, Keith decided to turn it up a good three settings more (how Keith even knew that he was with his team is a mystery to James, he didn’t get a copy of their schedule). When he was talking with Commander Holt and Curtis (this is the first instance of trauma), Keith turned it from the lowest setting to the highest. 

 

James almost shouted in surprise! Luckily, he was able to disguise it as a cough in the very last minute. Obviously, some questions arose, but James was (narrowly) able to dodge having to answer truthfully and still be able to sound convincing. 

 

Back on topic though, that’s how the day played out. James would be with other officers and cadets? Keith went from low to medium, sometimes having some mercy and only going another setting instead of three. James would be with a higher up? Keith would go from lowest setting to fucking highest! And there was no mercy in that department! 

 

James had to excuse himself (he probably appeared rude a few times) so he could run to the nearest bathroom and grunt or groan out his frustration. 

 

He almost came several times too (he made sure to only acknowledge that when he was alone in the bathroom or in an empty hallway). Honestly, the only reason he was able to last without surrendering is because he kept convincing himself that what he was gonna do to Keith would make up for this whole day. 

 

Ooooooh yes, Keith was so gonna get it for this! James was gonna make him fucking cry! Not in a bad way, of course, James would rather chop off a limb than genuinely hurt Keith. 

 

“Fuck!” James just about reaches the bed until falling to his knees. Little fucker...Keith turned it up all the way again! Fuck! James was alone! This wasn’t according to the pattern!

 

And don’t even start on the ‘Keith couldn’t of known that’ idea! Keith somehow figured out when James had company and who the company was throughout the day! 

 

“Fucker!” James fists some of the bed sheets tightly, shakily regaining his footing and standing up, still hunched over the bed. 

 

Sweat begins to run down his forehead and temple as he struggles to control himself. Fuuuuuuck...how no one noticed his hard on is a miracle in itself. Though to be fair, James made sure that his uniform helped him in that to some extent. 

 

The door swishes open before James can focus on the bulge in his pants for much longer. Silent footsteps  _ echo _ in the room (that’s how aler James is right now). A cam, gentle hand lays itself on James’ back, not moving even when James snarls at the chuckling figure behind him. 

 

“Not bad, I’m impressed.” Keith leans down to hug James’ waist, remote dangling tauntingly between his fingers. “Did you have fun?” 

 

“Oh, of course, I had a fucking  **blast** ! Thanks for asking!” James bites back, shutting his eyes as he hears Keith snort in an amused manner behind him. 

 

“No need to be rude.” Keith presses the off button on the remote, causing the vibration to suddenly stop. 

 

After having them on almost the whole day, James is rightly surprised. A yelp unwillingly pasts his lips, leaving him feeling exposed. Shit...exposing that Keith had affected him never went well. 

 

Keith was a warrior, meaning he exploited every weakness possible. And fuck it all if James didn’t (love) loathe that about his boyfriend. 

 

“Here, time to take the bullet out.” Keith sets the remote down on the bed next to where James is hunched over, a hand splaying between James shoulder blades. 

 

James harshly exhales, he arches his back a bit and spreads his legs. Silently signalling that Keith’s doing the work this time. If he made James insert that fucking vibrating bullet in, then Keith was gonna be the one to take it out. 

 

Attentive as ever, Keith immediately catches on to what James wants and chuckles fondly: “Alright, I gotcha.” 

 

Keith’s warm hands slide down from James’ shoulder blades to his waist, where he focuses on the waistband of James pants. Keith’s fingers hook around the fabric, sliding it down the swell of James’ ass with deliberate care, leaning forward to press a few kisses here and there when he feels James shiver under his touch. 

 

Next comes James’ underwear, to which Keith treats like the pants. Fingers hook the waistband and carefully slide the fabric off. When skin makes contact with skin (Keith’s hands on James’ ass), James sighs out in a relieved manner. The fact that James’ had a toy inside of him all day has made him crave Keith’s touch (under all of the pent up sexual frustration). 

 

Keith’s eyes squint in concentration as he spreads James’ cheek, eyeing the end of the vibrating bullet. He used the index finger and thumb of his left hand to hold James open so the toy can be more comfortably taken out. 

 

Now, when removing a toy out of a very snug entrance, being sow and careful is the two most important factors to remember. Keith can only guess that James didn’t really make time in his schedule to re-lube himself (Keith smacks himself for not attending James to do that). Which means that the bullet is probably fairly dry. 

 

Keith pinches the top with his index finger and thumb (with his right hand). Biting his bottom lip, he slowly wiggles the bullet around to test tightly it’s squeezed in. 

 

‘Ok, not bad.’ Keith almost breathes out in relief. It isn’t in there too tightly, he can pull it out. He just needs to be careful and slow...lest he wants James to tear, or something. 

 

Meanwhile, James focuses all of his energy on not thinking about Keith and the toy in his ass. He gathers a bunch of the covers in his fists and squeezes when Keith wiggles that toy around.  _ Fuck. _ Wasn’t the objective to get the toy out?! Not use it to drive James even more crazy!

 

Suddenly, it starts to move again. Wiggling and sliding out an inch before stopping, pausing for a few moments before repeating the motion again. James shakes. With every wiggle, the pointed end of the bullet jabs against his sensitive walls. With every slide, it leaves behind a feeling of emptiness and wants. By the time Keith has successfully pulled the bullet completely out, James is trembling with arousal. 

 

‘Oh shit…’ James groans when Keith announces (cheerfully) that the bullet’s out. ‘Fuck...I need to cum. Now.’ 

 

“Jamie?” Keith tilts his head, turning a bit worried when James doesn’t answer his announcement. He sets the toy down besides its remote before grabbing James’ shoulder in a light grip. “Jamie? Baby, you good?” 

 

‘No, I am so not ok.’ James shuts his eyes and bites his lip, determined to not show any signs of frustration on his face or voice. He waits for a few moments before taking a deep inhale and releasing a calmer breath. “I’m fine, kitten.” 

 

James stands up straighter to turn around towards Keith, uncaring of how his pants and underwear and awkwardly pulled down to his mid-thighs. 

 

“Just...needed to calm down is all.” 

 

Keith nods slowly, an unsteady smile pulling at his lips as he points down: “Ok then...want me to help you with that?” His finger makes a swirling motion for emphasize on what Keith’s gesturing to. 

 

James is quick to nod his head: “That would be extremely helpful.” 

 

Keith’s answer back is a leaning up to give James a small peck before pushing James back onto the bed. From there, he drops to his knees and grabs James dick in his hands. Now that he can look at the affect he’s had on the other, he can allow himself to feel some real satisfaction. 

 

‘James is definitely going to kill me tomorrow.’ Keith licks his lips before pressing a kiss to the tip of James’ cock. ‘I’ll survive.’ 

 

James props himself on his elbows as he feels Keith’s lips against his tip, head falling back as Keith’s warm mouth envelopes his cock. He knows he’s not going to last long. Keith’s been pretty brutal today with the vibrating bullet, so he’s hard enough that a few sucks might be all it takes for him to explode. 

 

On the bright side, now this means that James can start planning about what to do to Keith. He has an entire day night and another day to think about it. Plenty of time to contemplate things like detail and execution. 

 

‘What would be equal to today?’ James moans as Keith bobs his head lightly, cheeks hollow so the suction is better. ‘What would be good…’ 

 

By the time James cums (Keith swallows it all with a very satisfied smirk), he’s got a full plan. Best part is? It’s easy to execute without looking too suspicious and it’ll be the perfect payback. 

 

Keith will be begging, crying, moaning mess tomorrow night. James swears it. 

 


	2. Let’s See How Much You Can Take…(Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets his revenge. 
> 
> Keith gets a new experience.

**Prompt: Overstimulation**

 

Keith wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty (when they first started dating, Keith and James made an agreement that pushing their beds together would benefit them). Frowning, he places a hand against the spot that James normally takes up and finds the spot pretty cool. Indicating that James had gotten up a while ago. The lack of noise in the bathroom or around the room also suggests that James had left the room. Most likely soon after he woke up. 

 

‘That’s strange.’ Keith throws the covers off, wincing when his bare feet meet the cold ground. ‘Maybe he went to grab breakfast early?’ 

 

With a quick glance back, Keith makes out the time; 6:00AM. Huh. #1: He woke up a lot later than he usually does (5:30AM). #2: Breakfast wasn’t for another half hour. And James had been gone for a while…

 

Meaning he didn’t get up early to start heading to the cafeteria early. 

 

‘Did he have an early drill?’ Keith shuts his eyes as he makes it to the bathroom, trying to search through his mind for the answer. ‘I didn’t see it on his schedule yesterday…’ 

 

Oh yeah, flashback to yesterday, Keith had gone to Shiro for James’ schedule after he and James parted ways. Keep in mind, he didn’t actually need to tell Shiro anything. Shiro could tell by the grin on Keith’s face that he was up to something and wisely chose to join Keith instead of interfere. 

 

It just seemed like a better idea at the time. Especially because Keith was asking for  **James’** schedule. That could only lead to more excitement (note the light sarcasm). 

 

Keith timed rising and lowering the vibration settings with when James had meetings with certain people. And then a few random times for shits and giggles, because why the fuck not? 

 

‘Where could he have gone to?’ Keith splashes water on his face to help wake himself up, squirting on some face soap before spreading it over his skin. ‘Had a meeting with friends, maybe?’ 

 

Keith normally isn’t nosy about that type of thing, but if that was where James had gone, then maybe Keith would ask about it. I mean, it is strange for people to get up at 5:00AM or above just to hang out with friends, right? Or is that just Keith, who gets up in the morning to help prepare himself (mentally) for the day? 

 

“Maybe I’m just being strange.” Keith murmurs as he rinses his face off and grabs a clean towel to dry himself off. 

 

Though, the thought doesn’t leave him as he brushes his teeth and gets dressed. Just why had James gotten up so early and why had he left the room? Or, more importantly, how did he not wake Keith up in the process? Keith was a pretty light sleeper, some of even the slightest movements could alert him and force him up. 

 

‘Stop it, Keith.’ Keith finishes with his uniform just as the small hand hits the 15 minutes mark. Well, time to head to the cafeteria so he can get breakfast early and not deal with the crowded room. ‘Maybe he just had something to get to.’ 

 

Besides, Lord knows how many times Keith had to stay late due to paladin training. Maybe James had to get up early for drill training, or something. 

 

**After breakfast**

 

“Uh, Keith, where’s James?” Lance looks around the hangar as he and the other paladins place their helmets on. “Isn’t he normally here so you two can give each other good luck kisses?” 

 

Keith places his own helmet on as well before shrugging his shoulder, equally confused (and a bit heartbroken). 

 

“Maybe he’s busy.” Keith shrugs, making his way into the Black Lion before Pidge calls him back out. 

 

“No, he’s right there.” Pidge points to where James is standing, right with some other officer who had pulled him aside to talk to him about his jet. “You can run over and grab him if you’d like. We got a few moments.” 

 

Keith throws Pidge a thankful smile before doing just that. He sprints across the room with record time, just arriving as James places his helmet on. 

 

“Jamie.” Keith sets a hand on James’ shoulder, surprised when James simply walks forward. He makes no move to indicate the he even recognized that Keith was right behind him. 

 

Even though Keith just touched him. 

 

“James?” Keith tries again, raising his voice a bit in case James’ helmet made hearing a bit more difficult. 

 

That turned out to not be the case. James just kept walking until he had gotten to the cockpit of his jet. With not so much as a glance Keith’s way, James activated his jet and took off. 

 

‘What?’ Keith tilts his head, ignoring the concerned voice of the officer beside him (the one who had previously been talking with James). ‘What’s with him?’ 

 

“Sir? Are you alright? Did you need to talk to Officer Griffin about something important? Cause I’m sure his drills can wait...” 

 

Keith turns slowly, trying his best not to show how upset he is. This officer is nice enough to worry about him. No reason to take his confused state out on him. 

 

“No, no, it’s nothing I can’t do later.” Keith plasters on a fake smile, waiting until the officer gives him a thumbs up before sprinting to the Black Lion. 

 

The lions take to the air shortly after that, nobody having the heart to ask Keith what was wrong. It was obvious he was upset, James had just...he dismissed Keith. No, wait, not even that. He didn’t even acknowledged that Keith existed. 

 

What happened? 

 

Allura, ever the Space Mother, is the one to (hesitantly) as Keith if he’s alright: “If you have something you’d like to talk about, you know we’re all here for you, Keith.” 

 

Silence is heard over the comm line as Keith himself attempts to make sense of the situation. The easiest thing to do would be to say that James was probably upset with Keith because of yesterday. But then Keith would have to explain what happened yesterday that would cause James to be annoyed with him. 

 

While he knew he could trust his paladins to keep their mouths shut about it and only ever make jokes in the most private of times, Keith respected James too much to reveal what had happened. 

 

So, he settled with: “James is probably disappointed that I almost lost my cool in the morning meeting.” 

 

A few sounds of understanding are heard before the outrage of confused questioning begin. 

 

“Wait...but you’ve actually blown up in meetings and he didn’t seem to care.” 

 

“Did you two end up fighting?” 

 

“Should we mention this to Shiro?” 

 

“Do you need our help capturing him so you two can talk?” 

 

Keith is beyond flattered that his team is as concerned as they are. He’s so incredibly honored that they want to offer time and effort out of their own day to help him fix...whatever this is. But...Keith can only answer one question at a time. So he understood little to none of what was just asked. 

 

“Uhhh, guys? I couldn’t understand either of you.” Keith grips his controls as they near the planet that they’d been scheduled to have a meeting on. “Look, we’ll talk about this later, ok? We’ve got a planet to help.” 

 

There are a few groans here and there, followed by everyone askin (almost in sinc): “Are you sure?” 

 

Keith snorts. That was uncanny. A common question asked almost in sinc. If he were not busy being worried about James being upset with him, he’d be questioning it. 

 

‘Maybe I just need to talk to him.’ Keith is the first to land in the center of the enormous crowd that had gathered at the bottom, cheering for Voltron’s arrival so loudly the paladins could hear it while still in the sky.

 

**After the meeting**

 

If there was anything that Keith had learned, it was that communication was key in a relationship. Why James wasn’t the first to express his frustrated or angry feelings was a mystery (as he’s usually the first to do it), but that just means that Keith needs to be the one to do it this time. What was there to it? 

 

Just corner James, ask him what’s going on, learn the reason, apologize, and make up for it. The words may be a bit difficult to come up with, but Keith could improvise when necessary. 

 

‘Besides, he still has to collect his reward tonight.’ That reminder brings a sense of hope throughout Keith’s chest. ‘If he won’t talk to me about it during the day, we’ll be with each other tonight.’ 

 

Keith exits the ship with a convincing smile, quickly following Allura’s lead in greeting the people and picking out the nation’s leader. 

 

Unknown to Keith, cornering James wouldn’t be an easy task today. Which means that getting James to talk to him would be even less so. 

 

**Later that night**

 

“Fuck!” Keith’s eyes shut tightly as James snaps his hips forward, cock driving deep into Keith’s body. “Oh...fuck! Jamie!” 

 

James grunts as Keith’s walls clench around him, so tight they put a fucking vice to shame! At least Keith was on his stomach, then James might have to worry about being kicked as well! Or hit by flying arms! 

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hate you!” Keith cries out as James quickly finds his prostate (yeah, James knows exactly where that is, thank you very much). “You’re such an asshole!” 

 

“Funny.” James forces out a laugh as Keith cries out from underneath him. “Weren’t you the one who got on his knees and begged so prettily for me?” 

 

Keith chokes on his own breath, face heating up in a bright blush. Fuck...fuck...that bastard was right. Keith was the one to do that...the irony of the situation…

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ As soon as the paladins had returned back to Earth from the meeting, Keith had sought out James in the simulation room, where the other could be found practicing drills to perfection. When he couldn’t find the other, he sought out Veronica, who normally knew where the MFE pilots were. To his surprise, she said that James had long since abandoned the simulation room to join his fellow MFE pilots in the lounge. What they were doing, she didn’t know. Probably just allowing their bodies and minds to heal from the stress of the new simulations.  _

 

_ Keith had thanked her before going to the lounge. From there, he found the MFE pilots, but not their leader. When he asked them where he was, they all shrugged. Well, almost all. Ryan said that James might have headed back to their room to grab something, but he wasn’t sure if James was still there. After all, how long does it take to grab something?  _

 

_ Keith had sprinted to their room, now determined more than ever to literally lock James in their room so they could talk. Unfortunately, that plan sounded a lot better in his head. What actually ended up happened was James pushing past Keith was Keith finally found him exiting their room.  _

 

_ When Keith tried to catch up with him, tried to talk to him, James just kept walking. Nodding and greeting other officers as he went with a small smile or wave, but not even looking Keith’s way.  _

 

_ And this is how the day continued. At this point, Keith was becoming desperate. James interacted with everyone else normally, even Shiro and the other paladins, but didn’t give Keith the time of day. He knew he probably messed up with yesterday, but James had never expressed this type of petty attitude. Normally if Keith did something James didn’t like, he was very vocal about it and pretty good about getting Keith to either fix it or explain himself.  _

 

_ So safe to say this was new. And if Keith had anything to say about it, something he never wanted to have to deal with ever again.  _

 

_ So, out of desperation for James to give him a fucking minute to figure shit out, Keith had done the one thing he’d only ever done two times in his life (once when his father died and a second time where Shiro almost died and Keith couldn’t lose him again): he begged. _

 

_ He begged on his knees for James to just tell Keith what he did wrong! For James to just...just talk to Keith! He pleaded on his knees and with the most sincere voice Keith could ever muster that just wanted to understand!  _

 

_ Ultimately, this worked. James had abandoned the report that he had been reading and scooped Keith up before shoving him into the mattress and attaching his lips to Keith’s. It was sloppy (and desperate on Keith’s part), but it was still perfect. Keith had been deprived of James’ touch almost all day and fuck it if he wasn’t going to take advantage of the moment. _

 

_ One thing led to another after that, James ended up confessing that he was never mad at Keith. Rather, he wanted to test how far Keith would go to get his attention. Needless to say, he was pleased with the result.  _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

“So you see, you don’t hate me.” James hands squeeze Keith’s hips tightly when the other tries to push back. “I believe my reward from yesterday was to do whatever I liked with you anyway.” 

 

Keith pants as James continues to thrust into him, hips meeting the back of Keith’s thighs with sickening slapping sounds that almost drown out James’ words. Fuck...how was that guy able to still form a sentence? Keith could only focus on his breathing right now, for fucks sake…!

 

James was an experienced person when it came to matters like this. He’d had relationships before, while Keith was out with the paladins defending alien planets from an ancient emperor who sought only slavery and destruction. 

 

James had been Keith’s first introduction to anything in the relationship category. He had shown Keith every new emotion that came with loving someone as a romantic partner and not as a friend or a family. Which worked out pretty well, as Keith discovered so many things about himself. The first one being that he actually loved being touched.

 

Not by anyone, of course, he’d hate it if a random stranger came up to pat his shoulder. No, no, if people he was close to touched him. A pat on the back, an arm being thrown over his shoulders, being pulled into a hug, being pulled into a cuddling session...Keith had come to love being touched. Granted, this was most likely due to the fact that he was touch starved. But either way, he had come to love touch. 

 

Unfortunately, like said earlier, he was touch starved. This made him rather...sensitive to certain things. One of the most popular example: having sex. 

 

James had figured out pretty early in their relationship (with and without assistance) that his poor kitten was touch starved. As such, he made sure that Keith always got what he wanted in terms of physical shows of affection, but he never overstepped any bounds. Which, with a boyfriend who had a hard time communicating in certain situations, was a very difficult task. One can only imagine the stress James went through during their first time…

 

Imagine, as in, there’s no proof. In actuality, Keith was pretty good about their first time. James, being experienced, guided Keith through everything very slowly. He made sure that Keith was more than properly lubed up, he made sure that Keith had plenty of time to adjust to his size, and he made sure that Keith got the most pleasure possible out of the experience. 

 

In thought, it sounded so easy. And it was, for the most part. What was a bit difficult to deal with? How sensitive Keith was. The first few times they had made love, Keith had only lasted so long before surrendering to the overwhelming sense of pleasure and cumming (it’s one of the reasons that Keith’s fantastic at blowjobs, if James didnt cum before Keith did, then Keith would blow him until he came). 

 

Overtime, he had gotten better. He could last longer before succumbing to that numbing state. But something important to remember: he had just started getting used to James being gentle when they made love. He was used to a sensual touch that made him unwind slowly and carefully. He wasn’t used to James pushing in and immediately ramming him. 

 

That was another experience entirely. This experience, to be exact. And Keith’s inexperience to being  _ fucked _ and not gently made love to starts to show as he clenches up and starts to sob. 

 

“Fu...fu...uck...ck…” Keith’s breathing starts to come out in small bursts as he reaches his respective end. “Fuck...Ja-a-mmmm-!’ 

 

James chuckles as Keith expresses without words that he’s close, leaning forward to harshly plant his hands next to Keith’s head as he pushes all the way in. Right into that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Keith. He moves his hips in a circular motion to grind down on that bundle before pulling back and thrusting in. 

 

“Ah!” Keith’s hands tear some of the sheets as he cums. A small, white explosion seeming to go off behind his eyes. “James!” 

 

James grunts as Keith clenches around him, though neither that nor Keith’s cry of his name deter him. His pace doesn’t slow and his thrusts don’t go any less deep. Even as Keith pants and whines from being sensitive after having an orgasm. James continues to pound into his boyfriend, clicking his tongue when he feels Keith trying to pull his hips out of James’ grip. 

 

“Nah ah ah, you can’t run away.” James sits up so he can pull Keith’s hips back against him roughly, pulling a new wave of high pitched (almost bird like) sounds from his lover. “You’re gonna stay put.” 

 

Keith only whines more as James continues to thrust into him, muscles too tired and numb to make an getaway. 

 

“Why...ah!” Keith keens as James strikes is prostate again, legs almost kicking out on instinct. “Why ar-! Fuck! Why are you doing this?!” 

 

Keith pulls against the covers as James pins his hips down more into the mattress. Determined to make it so that Keith has nowhere to squirm to. Determined to make sure that all Keith could do was take what James was giving him. Even though what James was giving him was proving to be too much…

 

“James!” Keith tries to sit up when James thrusts in particularly hard. “Fuck! James!” His eyes cross when he feels a second orgasm begin to approach, and so closely after the first one too. “Fuuuuuuuck! Why?!” 

 

“A few very….ugh! Simple reasons.” James laughs a bit when Keith tries to push against him. It’s a fruitless attempt, but James can admire Keith’s persistence. “One, I love you like this.” 

 

Keith hiccups a bit when James forces him down onto the mattress. His hips involuntarily raise, forcing James’ cock in deeper at that specific moment. Keith twists and turns, moaning and crying out into the sheets as James leans down to whisper directly into Keith’s ear. 

 

“All moaning and crying so prettily for me. You’re beautiful like this, kitten.” 

 

Keith is sure that he was gonna shoot back something along the lines of: “You sadist!” He’s sure of it. However, the words get caught up in his throat in the very last minute. It limits him to only being able to force out a pathetic, choked off sound. 

 

“Two, you begged for me earlier. I’m just giving you what you want.” That reason is followed by a quick nip to the top of Keith’s ear. 

 

‘I begged for you to talk to me! Not this!’ Keith gasps as James bites him, whining soon after as a warm tongue licks over the bitemark to soothe the sting. “Ah!” 

 

“And last of all, this is payback.” 

 

Keith can practically feel James’ smirk against the side of his face. Truly, what was he expecting? He thought that James ignoring him today was payback for yesterday. Why did Keith allow himself to believe that it would be something that simple? Oh yeah sure, I’ll pay my boyfriend back for teasing me by ignoring him until he begs. Looking back on it, Keith should’ve seen that there was more to it. Then again...he was a bit...distracted…

 

“You had your fun torturing me.” James pulls back when he feels his grip start to slip from around Keith’s hips. He makes sure to fix that. “So now, it’s my turn.” 

 

The thrust following that promise is what ends up being exactly what Keith needs to surrender to his second climax. His breathing becomes shallow and quick, face smushed into the mattress as he tries to gain back some focus. 

 

His body aches and burns, muscles starting to feel sore from either constantly holding himself up or suffering from James’ abuse. His hole feels stretched more so than it’s used to (even though it’s not physically more stretched) and the tight ring of muscle is starting to lose some of its willingness to stay relaxed and loose. 

 

“Kitten.” James coos when he sees Keith’s upper body press itself into the mattress. “I hope you don’t think I’m done with you.” 

 

Keith shivers at the slight edge in James’ voice. What was spoken in an eerily cheery tone sounds like a light threat to Keith. James is threatening him, in a way. Or, maybe, warning Keith. Warning him that he’s probably got a few more to go before James is done. 

 

“Nu-uhhh….no.” Keith huffs out as he pushes his arms to move, shouting at himself to get the fuck up. “No, I know...ugh! Fuck! I know you aren’t.” 

 

James raises a brow as Keith breathes out his words, body shaking and trembling as it somehow finds the strength to sit up again. Hmmm….this is...interesting…

 

“A-and yo-you know what?” Keith turns his head to give James a smug little smirk, despite his shaking and stuttering. “I can take it.” 

 

James’ eyes widen for a fraction of a second before settling into an amused gaze. His tongue pokes out to lick at his bottom lip. 

 

“Good.” James pushes Keith’s head down again, forcing Keith’s face into the mattress and his hips up. “Cause you’ve got a fair amount to make up to me.” 

 

Keith hisses as James’ cock pushes past the ring of overstretched muscle. Pushes right into the bundle of nerves that send sparks and tingles to his already spent and sensitive cock. He hisses when James’ hands return to his hips and grips them with a fury that Keith had never felt yet. 

 

And yet, through all this, he moans in pleasure as well as hisses in discomfort. Because as overwhelming as this felt, as sensitive as he was and as brutal as James seemed to be, Keith still loved it. He loved that James was able to fuck Keith even after an orgasm and still manage to make it feel good, if not only a little uncomfortable. 

 

Maybe Keith was showing signs of becoming addicted to some forms of painful pleasure. Maybe he just loved James so much he was willing to take anything the other had to give (pleasure and punishments). Maybe he just liked this new experience of being fucked sensitive. Keith wasn’t sure. 

 

All he knew was that the sore muscles, the burning sting in his behind, and the breath-stealing orgasm that ripped through him were glorious. They were good things. They were uncomfortable, but ultimately, they felt great more than they did terrible. 

 

“I’m impressed, kitten.” James’ silky voice breaks Keith out of his jumbled thoughts. “You lasted three rounds. That’s a new record.” 

 

Keith mumbles something incoherent back when his mind catches up. He takes a moment to push through the foggy haze of pleasure and distortion and immediately recognizes one thing: he’s extremely sore and extremely sensitive. Just the thought of James or himself touching his cock or his entrance makes Keith want to shy away. 

 

Though, maybe that sounds like heaven compared to what it feels like when James pulls out. Keith whines in protest, muscles unable to immediately recover from being so stretched for so long. There’s also a sense of emptiness with James pulling out, a cold feeling that passes over Keith’s rump. Only soothed when both of James’ hands come to rest on Keith’s ass, massaging the skin gently. 

 

“You did good for me, kitten. So good for me.” James leans down to plant a line of kisses from the swell of Keith’s ass to the middle of his spine. “Rest now, I’ll clean us up.” 

 

Keith would normally protest, saying that he wanted to help and didn’t only want James to have to be the one to take care of him. But in this case? Maybe Keith would skip that part and obediently lay limp as James flipped him onto his back. 

 

Keith’s eyes shut in peaceful bliss as he focused on his feelings. He felt...content. All of the earlier traces of overwhelmed, uncomfortable, pleasured, excited...they’re all gone. Now replaced with the tranquil feeling of simply content. Only momentarily interrupted when he feels James press a warm towel against Keith’s cum covered abdomen to clean him up. 

 

Though that’s hardly any inconvenience since James makes quick work of cleaning both of them up before placing the towel on the nightstand and pulling the covers over him and Keith. Something interesting? They’ve bot decided to forgo getting their sleepwear on and settle for relying on each other’s body heat for warmth (technically Keith is too sore to really move to get his clothes, but he ignores that fact). 

 

“I love you.” James whispers, ducking a bit to press a kiss to Keith’s nape. 

 

Keith smiles, cracking an eye open as he murmurs back, “I love you too.” Before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, with one last thought: ‘We should to this again sometime. See how far we can really go…’ 

 


	3. Galra Anatomy 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith shifts into his galra form, per James' request, for the first time ever. 
> 
> James is...more than pleased with what he sees. 
> 
> AKA: James and Keith have some fun while Keith is in his galra form.

**Prompt: Size Kink**

 

James knew that Keith was a galra hybrid before he asked to court the other. Knew that his boyfriend was technically not only part alien, but connected to the very species that tried to dominate the Earth and the other colonies in the universe. But this hadn’t bothered James in the slightest bit. 

 

This revelation answered so many unspoken questions that James used ot have regarding his boyfriend. It explained why Keith always had this wildness about him, this untamable aura that was constantly drowning anyone close enough (even Shiro and the paladins, but they had grown used to it). It explained why Keith was such a fierce fighter (aside from the fact that he practiced a shit ton), he came from a race that was mainly known for their skills in combat. It explained why Keith was so incredibly stubborn, why he always had motivation to strive towards a goal (even when others had long given up, he would always push forward). 

 

Compared to the average human, Keith was well, obviously, not. He was so much more and now James finally knew why. But his favorite part of Keith being part galra was Keith’s insistence on using body language instead of actual words. This was his favorite because he secretly likes it when his past partners would cuddle up to him or randomly pull him into hugs, to James, body language just speaks more sometimes (the fact that it’s Keith, someone who isn’t the best at physical shows of affection or touch in general, just makes his interactions with James all that more special). That, he asked from Shiro and Allura (subtly) was an actual instinct. Galra weren’t very vocal about a lot of things, about more half their communication was based off of body language. 

 

With body language came a new discovery about Keith: he was able to shift from his galra form to his human form. Something about the quintessence exposure he and the other paladins suffered when battling Lotor in the quintessence field. James never really tried to understand the full extent of the summary, he was still trying to understand how quintessence itself worked. Don’t even bother trying to stuff knowledge about the effect it has on humans or hybrids. 

 

Anyway, Keith could shift between forms. Incredible, fascinating, stunning, unbelievable, just amazing in general to James. Except...he had never showed James. Which was really disappointing, cause James wanted to see all of Keith. He never wanted Keith to feel like he had to hide something from James out of fear or self consciousness. It brings a sick feeling to James’ stomach just thinking about how many things Keith has kept from him (regarding his body, mainly scars) because he was scared of James being disgusted, or something. He wasn’t. 

 

He loved Keith and he wanted Keith to feel safe with that knowledge. Which brings us to present day…

 

“Please, sweetheart?” James’ lips pull into a small pout as Keith only stares at him nervously. “Please? I really do wanna see, I promise I won’t judge or anything. 

 

Keith gives James a long side-glance, continuing to weigh his options. Obviously, he does trust James. He does trust that his boyfriend wouldn’t just out of the blue dump him because Keith did what he asked and revealed his galra form. It’s just...the past has taught him about being cautious about what to or not to reveal. 

 

Heck, he already took the risk of allowing James to know that Keith loved him. He already took the leap of faith and confessed his love (made so worth it when James confessed that he reciprocated and was waiting for the perfect moment and all that junk). But...body wise? It was easier to remind Keith that he was not perfect. It was easy to remind Keith that he was broken, battered…

 

“I know that people haven’t been kind to you in the past.” James reaches out, signalling that he wants Keith in his lap for this next part. “But I swear on my life and the life of my team I will not be like those assholes.” 

 

James peppers Keith’s face with kisses after his declaration, patient as ever as Keith makes his decision. James was swearing on the life of his team?! Jeez, ok, Keith didn’t think that lowly of his boyfriend, but he admired the attempt at sounding serious. 

 

It also made it so that Keith didn’t feel so bad about agreeing…

 

“Ok.” He finally mumbles out, tilting his head up to meet James’ lips briefly. “I’ll show you.” 

 

James pauses in his kissing to stare into Keith’s eyes, searching for any signs of hesitance or fear before smiling broadly: “Thanks baby, I promise you won’t regret it.” 

 

Keith giggles as some further kisses start to tickle him, allowing James a few more moments of fun before pushing at his chest and standing up. He backs up a bit from the bed before remembering an important detail. 

 

Facepalming, Keith groans: “Fuck...I’m in my Garrison uniform.” 

 

At first, James is confused. 

 

“So? What’s that got to do with anything?” 

 

Keith brings his hand down to gesture at the fabric: “This won’t stretch. If I shift in this, then it’ll rip to pieces and...frankly, I don’t think Iverson will be impressed with me if I tell him I need another uniform because of this.” 

 

James still doesn’t seem to get Keith’s point…

 

“Just take your clothes off, you won’t rip anything at that point.” 

 

Keith does a double take. Say what? As in, just get bare-ass naked in front of James? Right here, right now? Is that honestly the only solution James’ brilliant, tactitional mind can think of-?

 

“We’ve had sex before, Keith.” James leans to the side so he can rest his cheek against his palm. “I’ve seen you naked plenty of times.” 

 

‘Yeah, when I’m human.’ Keith bites his bottom lip, nodding slowly before beginning to disrobe. 

 

He unbuttons his top half off before neatly folding it and placing it on the bed next to James. Next come the shoes and socks, to which Keith just kicks to the wall. Then lastly, the pants and the boxer briefs. 

 

Now, standing fully naked in front of his still fully clothed boyfriend, Keith starts to regret his decision to comply with James’ request. At least James hasn’t wined at him or said anything flirty…

 

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t say anything negative about your body.” James takes Keith’s flustered state as continued hesitance about shifting. “Remember when you were nervous about the scars? Remember how I told you the helped tell a story about your life and not just ugly reminders of past failures?” 

 

Keith has to cover his face at that reminder. Memories of that night still continue, to this day, to make Keith want to sob with joy. The night he showed James the entirety of his scar collection was a night where James had wrapped Keith up like a human burrito and whispered praises into Keith’s skin. Specifically, over the scars he could reach. 

 

“Ok, ok, I’m ready.” Keith takes a deep breath, focusing on his body and the quintessence flowing through his system. “Here we go…” 

 

James’ eyes are trained on Keith, widening each passing second as Keith shifts. 

 

Like when Allura shifted, it starts out with a skin color change before the growing begins. And boy...does James mean grow. Keith ends up three, maybe even four heads taller than James. 

 

His ears have somehow travelled up his head to pop out as little, purple kitten-like ears. Very fuzzy looking ones that James wants to reach up and scratch and massage and just touch in general! Wait...speaking of kitten ears...

 

“Dude, your pupils are gone, there are literally just black slits.” James’ own eye twitches unconsciously as he stares at the now completely yellow sclera in Keith’s eyes. 

 

Keith laughs a bit, is that all James has to say? Seriously? 

 

“Hey, you should pay more attention to Kolivan’s eyes. He doesn’t even have slits. Neither do most full bred galra. It’s just sclera.” 

 

James tilts his head in confusion. Really? So, that means...aw man...Keith’s right. He hasn’t really been paying enough attention. 

 

“Other than that…” Keith’s ears tilt back in a shy manner as he gestures down his body. “This is it.” 

 

James snaps out of his thoughts to get a good look at Keith. There isn’t much else to say other than: adorable. With the way Keith’s ears are and the light fur coating on his body make him look almost no different than an overgrown space feline. Stepping closer, James can also reach out and feel that the fur is as soft as a chinchillas. 

 

“Oh my god…” James whispers to himself, hands starting to wander from Keith’s tummy up t his chest (which is about when James’ head is, if not a bit taller. “You’re so soft...and so...big.” 

 

Keith chuckles a bit at the emphasize James puts on the last word: “Yeah...not as big as a full galra though.” 

 

“That’s not a bad thing.” James breathes out, other hand coming up to try and wrap around Keith’s wrist. “Jeezus….” 

 

James mostly keeps his focus up. He tilts his head to look up at Keith’s eyes to try and assess just how much taller Keith is now. After a few moments, his neck starts to cramp up a bit thanks to the odd angle and James decides to slide his eyes down. He passes Keith’s chest with his eyes and hands, before stopping at Keith’s tummy. Pressing against it, it feels harder than usual. 

 

Not to be weird, or anything, but Keith’s tummy was not squishy and soft. Not by any means. He was too athletic to have a jello like stomach. The abs that are normally around Keith’s stomach area have disappeared (James figures that galra don’t develop six packs). But the muscles are still present. 

 

Playfully, James tries to push into Keith’s stomach. In response, he gets nowhere and Keith gets entertainment. 

 

‘Why is he more surprised than when he learned I was half galra?’ Keith’s ears begin to flick back and forth as James continues to try and press against his tummy. ‘He’s seen full bred galra, surely, he knows how much larger they are…’ 

 

Keith keeps himself from commenting out loud as James continues to run his hands over Keith’s front. His finger lightly tickle Keith at some point, but that tickling feeling dissolves rather quickly when James’ hands drift lower. 

 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Keith’s arms raise a bit as James’ hands lower down to his pelvic region. “James? Jamie? What are you…?” 

 

“All of you grew…” James swallows audibly, smacking himself for not realizing that obvious thought so much sooner. “Even down…” 

 

Both Keith’s and James’ face heat up as James’ fingers pokes and prods at Keith’s now longer and wider girth. 

 

“Yeah.” Keith fake coughs into his fist as James licks his lips. “Yeah...my entire body changes when I shift. Not only my arms, legs, and torso.” 

 

‘Oh fuck…’ James doesn’t register any of Keith’s words, he’s too focused on the heavier feeling cock that he’s wrapped his hands around. ‘It feels so much thicker…’ 

 

“James? Babe, the silence is freaking me out.” Keith’s ears fold down as he grabs James’ shoulders. “James…” 

 

James doesn’t take his eyes off of Keith’s purple cock, even as Keith grabs him. His mind starts to flash back to all of the previous passion filled nights. 

 

Keith was only a bit larger than the average man as a human (now James knows why). So when he and James first made love, he filled James perfectly and then some. By now, Keith’s managed to make it so that James would never be able cum with anything that wasn’t Keith’s cock. It was just too perfect for James. 

 

But this? This seemed even more...even more...not better, per say. Cause every part of Keith, human or not, was glorious to James. This seemed a bit more...interesting, intense. And that excited James...it excited him a lot...

 

“Babe.” Keith’s voice now sounds amused (instead of worried) as he places two fingers under James’ chin. “You’ve been staring and squeezing my cock for minutes now. Is there something interesting about it that’s distracting you?” 

 

‘Yeah, the size.’ James stares silently up at Keith, the wire from brain to mouth seeming to have broken. 

 

“Come’ere.” Keith picks James up after waiting a few moments and receiving no response. “I think I know what you want.” 

 

James yelps as his feet leave the ground, arms flying up to wrap around Keith’s neck so he doesn’t fall backwards. Not that Keith would let him...but still! You can be nervous about it when you’re more than 4ft off the ground! 

 

“Talk about me being so big...you’re tiny.” Keith coos as he carefully lays James back against the bed. “So weightless in my arms!” 

 

That snaps James out of his hazed mindset, crossing his arms up at Keith yanks his shoes and socks off, now moving to tugs at his pants. 

 

“I’m not tiny.” James pulls his legs up to help Keith in getting his pants off. “You’re just abnormally large.” 

 

Keith finally manages to pull the fabric off just as James finishes. So while it would be appropriate to respond to James verbally, Keith decides to respond in a more fun way (for him, at least). 

 

With bared teeth and a playful snap of the jaws, he grabs James’ uniform and with one pull (one easy looking pull) he rips it apart. The sound of the seams ripping apart manage to drown out James’ surprise yell. 

 

‘Huh, it ripped in an almost clean half.’ Keith smirks as some James stares at him wide eyed. “Oh, don’t look so surprised.” 

 

James wordlessly looks from his bare chest to his ripped uniform, communicating just how shocked and upset he is that Keith did that. 

 

“I’ll sew it back together for you later.” Keith forcefully pulls the ripped uniform out from under James when the other doesn’t move fast enough. “Or I’ll just ask for a new one on your behalf.” 

 

James only continues to stare at Keith as the other removes his boxers, the last article of clothing that he has on. Yeah, Keith better ask on James’ behalf. Cause no fucking way James is going to be the one to answer why he needs a new uniform (lying about it being ripped because of something else would just be a wasted effort). 

 

“Here, let’s do this…” 

 

James’ breath hitches as Keith grabs at him again. He lies limp in Keith’s grip as he’s positioned over the other’s lap. From there, Keith turns him upside down (yes, you heard that right), so that James’ ass is now near his face and legs lying over his shoulders. Leaving James’ head resting near Keith’s thighs. He presses his hands against James’ back so that his torso remains somewhat straight and James isn’t straining his neck. 

 

James would be impressed with Keith’s ability to just hold him like this, in this position, if he wasn’t so confused. What exactly was Keith trying to accomplish? 

 

“Oh yeah, by the way, you’re gonna be staring at the ceiling for a while.” 

 

‘Gee, ya think?’ James tries to sit up so he can see what Keith’s doing. It’s to no avail. “Keith, what-?” 

 

James interrupts himself with a loud groan, head falling back as he feels Keith’s tongue lick a stripe over his hole. 

 

Oooooh! That’s why Keith positioned James’ ass near his face…

 

“Mmmm.” Keith wiggles his tongue over James’ fluttering hole to tease the other. “This worked out much better than I thought.” 

 

James pants in response, trying to squirm out of Keith’s grip to regain some control over what’s going on. Cause right now, with Keith’s hold on him the only reason James isn’t falling to the floor, James is feeling pretty helpless…

 

“I won’t let you fall.” Keith tugs James a bit closer, pressing a kiss to the inside of James’ thigh. “I’ve gotcha. Just let yourself feel, I’ll do all of the work.” 

 

James whimpers as Keith’s tongue returns to his hole, pushing against the tight ring of muscle with the tip. His legs try to close against Keith’s head, but Keith is so close to him that James actually can’t close them. Not without straining the muscles near his knee and thigh area. 

 

‘Oh fuck.’ James’ arms scramble to find something to grip onto as Keith presses the flat of his tongue into James. ‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’ 

 

In the end, his hands reach behind to his back so he can grip Keith’s arms. Or, try to. His fingers don’t come close to wrapping around.

 

Keith, meanwhile, doesn’t take notice in James’ action. Instead he concentrates on licking over James’ hole, taking every opportunity he can to push the tip of his tongue inside and wiggle it around. While James squirming in Keith’s arms could lead to him being dropped, Keith continues to tease anyway. At the moment, he’s confident in himself that he won’t drop James. 

 

“Keith.” James breaths out, back arching away from Keith’ hands. “Keith...Keith...fuck. Oh fuck...” 

 

Keith laughs a bit as James continues to pant, the noise coming out a bit distorted because of how close his face is pressed against James’ opening. James in return shivers as he feels Keith’s warm breath over his hole. 

 

‘If this is his reaction to my tongue,’ Keith resumes the task of licking over James’ hole with renewed vigor, ‘can’t wait to see his reaction when I finally sink in.’ 

 

James’ pants and whimpers soon turn to full on moans, hole beginning to open a bit more so Keith can push his tongue in. Holy fuck...even that’s gotten a lot bigger! Width and length wise! 

 

**With the paladins**

 

“Hunk! Wait up!” 

 

Hunk turns around to see Lance jogging towards him, pausing mid step so he can turns around and greet his friend. 

 

“Hey Lance, what’s up?” The second half of Hunk’ sentence is accompanied by some laughter. 

 

When Lance reaches him, he bends forward and begins to pant, holding up a finger to signal that he needs a minute. He was just running down the hall, he wasn’t even running that fast! Why is he so winded already? 

 

“Have...have you…” Lance wheezes a bit, clearing his throat so he sounds more human before forcing himself up. “Have you seen Keith? I’ve been looking for him everywhere and I just can’t find him.” 

 

Hunk brings a hand to his chin, his mind going in two different places. #1: No, he hasn’t seen Keith. Not since he had retired to his room earlier for a much deserved break. #2: That’s why Lance was so winded. He must’ve been running all around the Garrison trying to find their elusive leader. 

 

“I even asked Shiro and Axca, but both of them are clueless.” Lance continues to whine, even though Hunk hasn’t answered him yet. “This is so unfair! How come Keith can disappear to God knows where at the exact moment I need him?!” 

 

Lance never does that to Keith! At least, he tries not to…

 

“I don’t think he did it on purpose, Lance.” Hunk comes to lay a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe he just fell asleep? He’s been helping out a lot with Earth’s new defense systems. You know how tiring that is.” 

 

Lance sighs, remembering the splitting headache he got the last time he tried to pull off testing more than one day in a row. Yeah, that shit could get tiring and painful. Especially if something went wrong. 

 

“Come on, maybe Pidge or Allura have seen him.” Hunk throws an arm around Lance’s shoulders as he starts to lead them back down the path that Lance originally came down. “While we’re at it, maybe we can go find James. He has the highest chance of knowing where his own boyfriend is, after all.” 

 

Lance still continues to pout as Hunk talks to him, but it isn’t because he’s disappointed or upset. Nah, nothing like that. He just still wants to find out where Keith went so he could ask if he could put a tracker in his suit, or something. 

 

It was one thing to disappear for hours. It was another for no one to know where you were during said hours. I mean, come on, what if there was an emergency or-?

 

“Wait up, wait up!” 

 

Both Lance and Hunk freeze before turning, tense as a panting Nadia runs towards them. 

 

“Have any of you seen James? Commander Holt said that he engineered a new simulation that he thought we might enjoy testing.” 

 

Hunk and Lance don’t say anything out loud, but they both vringe at the use of ‘Commander Holt.’ Sorry and no disrespect meant, but when you save a dude the way that they saved Sam and then bond with him, it’s hard to address them as a superior officer as opposed to a man named Sam, who happened to be a commander at the Garrison. 

 

“No, but we were gonna go look for him in hopes that we’d find Keith.” 

 

Nadia rubs her chin in thought. James and Keith were both missing. Obviously, the answer was that they were with each other. But...knowing that and knowing that Keith was exhausted and James was a mother hen...did they really want to disturb them? 

 

“I’m sure Keith could use a few more hours of rest.” Nadia eventually decides, leaning forward to whisper: “And between you guys and me, I would prefer to not listen to James scold us about interrupting Keith’s sleep.” 

 

Lance and Hunk both groan at that. They’ve faced too many dangerous creatures in space and on Earth, but James scolding will go down in history as the most unpleasant thing they have ever had to sit through. Why? Because they’re long, boring, and tend to make you feel as guilty as if you starved a puppy. 

 

Unknowest to any of them, sleeping wasn’t what Keith was doing…though a bed was involved. Just not in that way...

 

**With James and Keith**

 

“Fuck.” James hisses as Keith slowly slides more of his cock in. “Oh fuck! Fuck!” 

 

“Shhhhh.” Keith keeps his hands on James’ wrists, pinning them down so James can’t leap up and accidentally force Keith further in (that would result in an ugly tear that neither want). “Shhh, relax sweetheart. I’m not gonna move anymore, ok? Not until you’re ready…” 

 

“Keith…” James’ back arches further off the bed as Keith stills. “No, no, please...keep-” 

 

“James.” Keith’s voice turns more firm as he presses more weight into his pin. “Just focus on your breathing and relaxing, ok? I’ll continue as soon as it’s safe.” 

 

James shakes his head wildly, trying in vain to push his hips back. Trying to signal that he wants more  **_now_ ** . Regardless of the consequences. Guess it’s a good thing Keith is still focused enough to worry. 

 

“Please please please…” James’ mouth opens in a silent scream as Keith pushes in a bit further, once against stilling after an inch. “Keith...Keith....please please I’ll do anything...please, more…” 

 

“No.” Keith shakes his head stubbornly, despite James’ persistent begging and attempts to frin back. “I don’t want to hurt you, so you’ll stay like this until it’s safe for me to push more in.” 

 

The tone Keith uses makes it absolutely clear that he won’t budge. No matter what James does, Keith will slowly push in inch by inch, then still to give James time to adjust. He doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend and it’s clear that James’ head is a bit too fuzzy with arousal and desperation to compute that. 

 

“Please please please.” James pulls at Keith’s hands to try and squirm out from under the grip, hips bucking up so he can try and push back. 

 

None of it works. Keith is just too strong and his body is big enough to where he can lean down and pin James’ flailing hips with his torso easily. James doesn't stand a chance in terms of struggling, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. 

 

“So tight…” Keith mumbles as he sinks in another inch. “So perfect...perfect fucking heat…” 

 

“Please!” James cries out in pleasure as Keith adds more. “Please! I want more! Feels so good! Please Keith!” 

 

“Just a few more.” Keith promises with a grunt. “Just a few more inches and you’ll be stuffed full, yeah?” 

 

‘I’m already stuffed!’ James whines as Keith rolls his hips a bit, but still refuses to push more of himself into his willing body. ‘I’m already stuffed and I want more!’ 

 

Keith shuts his eyes as James starts begging again, focusing all of his control into not giving in. He may try and trick himself into thinking that it’ll give James the most pleasure he can give, but that’s not the case. He grants James his request and pushes all the way in, he will hurt James. He will tear his boyfriend. He will not rush this!

 

“Keith…” James’ voice turns from desperate to breathy, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Keith shows signs of almost finishing. “Yes, yes, yes, please...please…” 

 

‘Almost done.’ Keith refuses to open his eyes, knowing that if he does, he might surrender to the plead within James’ own orbs. ‘Almost done, almost all the way in...patience yields focus, patience yields focus, patience yields-’ 

 

“Fuck!” James’ alarmed tone forces Keith’s eyes open in panic. “Holy fuck! Keith!” 

 

“What?!” Keith pulls up a bit so he can get a better look at James. “Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!” 

 

Keith pulls back a bit, almost pulling himself out in the process, prepared to flip James over and conduct a full body search for any possible injuries that may have been placed. To his surprise, James’ legs come to try and wrap around his waist as soon as Keith moves. 

 

“No, don’t.” James’ tone turns to begging again. “No, no, it’s nothing bad. I promise. Just...just look. Look down, Keith.” 

 

Keith gives James a suspicious look, using his peripheral vision to try and decipher what James me-

 

‘Oh.’ Keith’s eyes widen as he finally catches on. ‘Oh quiznack…’ 

 

James’ tummy has a small bulge. One that Keith can only assume was made by his now larger than normal cock entering James’ form. 

 

Both boys knew that Keith was big, but they could never have guessed that he’d be this big. And where Keith felt cautious and nervous, James felt excited and more aroused. Prompting him to further beg Keith to continue. He wanted more...even when stuffed. 

 

“More. More, please!” James squeezed his legs around Keith’s hips to try and pull the other closer. “I can take it, I can! Please!” 

 

Keith tilts his head, obviously worried about James’ body, but decides to grant James his wish. There’s no bleeding or signs of tearing, so no reason to panic. Not yet…

 

“Yes!” James screams out when Keith finally pushes the last inch of himself into his boyfriend. “Fuck! Fuck!” 

 

James’ walls clench around Keith, the tightness amplified to about ten since James is so much smaller around Keith. Keith groans in response, leaning down to place his head near James’. Only, due to the height different, he ends up placing his forehead on the mattress farther up than James’ head. 

 

He breaths in and out deeply, rolling his hips gently as to continue to give his boyfriend some pleasure in a way that Keith knows he won’t hurt James. 

 

Meanwhile James is busy moaning and thanking every God he knew. Fuck…! Keith was perfect! Human or galra, he fit inside James like he belonged there! And as he rolled his hips gently, bringing James closer and closer to the edge, James wailed out his pleasure. 

 

He was beyond stuffed full, the brim of his hole stretched to such a diameter that it bordered pain while still sending pleasurable sparks up James’ spine. He could feel Keith’s cock moving around in his stomach, feel Keith’s body covering the entirety of his, feel everything! James had never been so thankful for being a bottom, for being Keith’s bottom, than he was now. 

 

“Keith!” James finally cried out as he felt his orgasm rip through him. “Keith! Keith! Arg!”

 

“Fuck!” Keith’s mouth opened in a loud snarl as James’ walls clenched impossibly tight around him, the sounds of crying combined with that bringing Keith his own release after a few more hip rolls. 

 

Keith and James both ride out their orgasm with a mix of moans and whimpers to growls and grunts. By the end of it, James’ front of painted with his own cum as Keith’s essence begins to drip out of James. Hehe, look at that. Big body, big cock...big load. 

 

“Jamie.” Keith’s voice somehow pushes through the fog of James’ mind. “Jamie?” 

 

James hums as he feels his hair being brushed out of his face, wincing as Keith’s cock moves from within him. Ouch…pulling out might not be wise right now...

 

“I’m gonna get us cleaned up, ok?” Keith smiles down as James leans into his touch. “You did so good for me today, you took everything so well. I love you, Jamie.” 

 

James smiles as he feels Keith lean over to cuddle James to his chest, pushing all of his energy into responding: “I love you too.” 

 


	4. Happy Birthday To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was recently (very recently) told that his boyfriend's birthday was today. Meaning he had almost no time to properly prepare for such an important event. 
> 
> Lance, as one of Keith's best friends, takes it upon himself to help Keith find the perfect present, complete with all the necessary ribbon and a cute little bow. How and why Keith agreed to Lance's help with his decision would forever be questioned.

**Prompt: Bondage**

 

Keith grunts and squirms as he tries to rip the ribbon keeping his wrists attached to his ankles off. The bow-gag in his mouth doing its job perfectly in making sure he can’t call out or yell and attract attention from anyone outside (though he probably wouldn't even if he could). He’s been here for probably no more than 15 minutes, but it feels like an hour since Lance and Matt had left. And to think he asked them for help...

 

If only Keith had known what they had in mind for James’ birthday present…

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “Guys, can you help me with something?” Keith exits the shower room with a clean set of clothes and his sweaty, dirty ones in the gym bag slung over his shoulder. “If you’re not already busy, that is.” _

 

_ Allura is the first one to answer, throwing Keith a tender smile: “Of course, Keith. What would you like assistance with?”  _

 

_ Keith bites his bottom lip, a feeling akin to embarrassment crawling up his spine as his fingers play with the strap of his gym bag. “Well...James’ birthday is coming up.”  _

 

_ All of the paladins nod, some looking way more knowing than others.  _

 

_ “And I…” Keith blushes and reaches up to scratch the back of his head. “I...I just...God, this is gonna make me sound like the worst boyfriend ever, but I…”  _

 

_ Lance assumes he knows what Keith’s trying so say and walks over to pull Keith into a tight hug: “Oh Keith! We’d all be delighted to help you plan a surprise party!”  _

 

_ Keith’s eyes widen, as do Allura’s. Pidge and Hunk only smile encouragingly. They too had assumed that Keith was having trouble asking for help for the supposed party.  _

 

_ “Lance, that’s not-”  _

 

_ “And while it would’ve been a bit more appreciated if we had a better heads up, I suppose we can’t blame you.” Lance rubs Keith’s back while pushing away. “I’m assuming he told you recently?”  _

 

_ Keith shrugs: “Yeah, earlier today when he asked about my schedule. And Lance, I don’t plan on-”  _

 

_ “James is in luck then, cause you’d definitely be able to force time in for your boyfriend.” Lance smiles for a brief moment before yelping as Keith flicks his forehead. “OW! Keith, buddy, why?!”  _

 

_ Keith frowns, crossing his arms over his chest in a disappointed manner: “Cause I’m not gonna abuse my status or my relationship with Shiro like that.” He speaks like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  _

 

_ Lance rubs at the spot Keith flicked: “You’re not taking abusing anything. You’re just passing off your duty to those who don’t have any obligations to attend to.”  _

 

_ Keith’s look turns from disappointed to guilty: “But what if they had plans? Like, to go visit family or to train more? I can’t just-”  _

 

_ “Keith, you’ve done so much for the universe already. I’m sure an officer at the Garrison will understand if they need to step in and offer an hour or two for their personal time to help you.”  _

 

_ Keith is speechless at the look that Lance gives him. A moment ago, it was playful, if a bit indignant because the the flick. Now though it looks way more serious, more firm. A look that Keith has only ever seen a handful of times.  _

 

_ “Now come on, let’s head to the kitchen to make James his cake for the party.” Lance’s famous smile returns as he turns on his heel to march towards the kitchen. “I’m not sure what flavor he likes, so you’re gonna have to guide us.”  _

 

_ Keith snaps out of his haze as the other paladins make to follow Lance.  _

 

_ “Wait, wait! I didn’t need your help with a party, he said that his friends were most likely going to host one later today!”  _

 

_ Keith jogs to catch up as everyone turns to give him questioning looks. _

 

_ “Yeah, I don’t need help planning a party.” Keith makes eye contact with everyone before blushing in embarrassment. “Rather...I need...advice. I need advice on what to get him as a gift.”  _

 

_ Silence follows Keith’s statement. Not even Hunk nor Allura, the two people who always seem to have advice to give, are completely silent as they absorb what Keith has revealed.  _

 

_ Keith supposes that’s fair. If he didn’t know what to get James, how should they? Out of all of the paladins, Keith knew James the best. Not just because they were dating, but because Keith had known James the longest. Longer than some of the other MFE pilots, even.  _

 

_ “Ok, no problem.” Lance shakes his head, as if trying to forget that the silence a few moments ago never happened. “A gift, that shouldn’t be too hard.”  _

 

_ Keith wants to cringe: “It shouldn’t...except that I didn’t know about his birthday until yesterday and couldn’t get any useful information from the people I have asked.”  _

 

_ That...that kills the mood right there.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry.” Lance gestures for Pidge to follow him while he shoos Hunk and Allura off to Shiro, with a small call back: “Please let our honorable captain know that Keith and James will be busy for a while.”  _

 

_ Keith turns, ready to start scolding Lance on using their paladin status as an excuse to get the day off, but Lance holds a finger to Keith’s lips.  _

 

_ “It’ll be fine.” He assures as he and Pidge lead Keith towards Keith’s and James’ shared room. “Now, tell us, anything at all come to mind in terms of gifting?”  _

 

_ Keith hums in thought, pushing his small lecture to the back of his head. He can scold Lance later. Right now, all of his energy and his thoughts should probably be aimed at thinking of a good gift.  _

 

_ Now that Keith thinks about it, James and him haven’t had much time alone together (part of the reason James didn’t actually tell Keith about his birthday sooner). Their schedules didn’t overlap much and when they did see each other, they were surrounded by other people and/or were running a mission together. _

 

_ The second one was he worst place and time to truly catch up or share a kiss.  _

 

_ ‘Maybe...a day off would be nice.’ Keith’s lips tilt up just the slightest at the thought of him and James’ finally getting some alone time together. ‘We could catch up some cuddling, have a few races, I can finish telling some of the more hilariou space stories…’  _

 

_ “Keith?” Lance’s voice breaks Keith out of his thoughts, accompanied by a few finger snaps in front of Keith’s face. “Dude, not to sound rude or anything...but that smile only appears when you’re scheming. Should we be worried for James?”  _

 

_ ‘What?’ Keith’s lips immediately turn down into his usual blank face, taking a moment to register Lance’s question. ‘What was I doing wrong?’  _

 

_ “We’re here.” Pidge presses the button to the door, waiting until Lance guides Keith in before shutting it and locking it. Just to make sure they’re not disturbed. Cause then Keith would never be able to think of a good gift.  _

 

_ “Ok, again: what are you planning?” Lance removes his arms from Keith’s body so he can stand in front of the other.  _

 

_ Keith rolls his eyes as Lance attempts to look serious (the way his eyes twinkles suggests mischief).  _

 

_ “Just...James and I haven’t had a lot of private time together.” Keith’s arms come around his midsection, hugging himself. “You probably went the correct path telling Hunk and Allura to ask Shiro for a day off…”  _

 

_ If Keith’s voice gets a bit shaky at the end, neither Pidge nor Lance mention it. They’ve learned that making a big deal about it will cause Keith to curl up, get defensive, feel like he’s in a corner.  _

 

_ To avoid any negativity flowing through the room, Lance does what he does best; diversion. Not very subtle, but it’s better than nothing.  _

 

_ “Private time with your boo, the perfect gift!” An award winning smile pulls at Lance’s lips as he quickly thinks up a plan.  _

 

_ And...not to toot his own horn, but it’s a pretty good plan. Like, probably one of the best plans he’s ever had! And it accomplished two things: help Keith out with the gift and teasing rights for later.  _

 

_ “Now it’s my turn to be worried.” Keith swallows as Lance pushes him down onto the bed. “Lance?!”  _

 

_ “Pidge! Quickly, go grab some ribbon!” Lance’s smile is so wide Keith’s surprised his face doesn’t split. “Keith? Trust me bud, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”  _

 

_ Keith can only gulp and wiggle a bit as Pidge sprints out of the room at full speed. He trusts both of his friends with his life. But this? Maybe Keith should rethink that choice... _

 

_ Flashback over _

 

‘I shouldn’t of said anything.’ Keith turns his head so he can glance behind him, groaning in frustration when he sees that the ribbon hasn’t even started to rip. ‘I should’ve just gone to Shiro!’ 

 

Once Pidge had returned with the ribbon, Lance had somehow (Keith still questions this) convinced Keith to go with his plan. To start off, Lance asked for Pidge to grab Matt to help him, insisting that he didn’t want Shiro to kill him later for allowing Pidge to see Keith naked. 

 

Pidge had rolled her eyes, but did as asked and called Matt to the room. Keith’s mnd had stupidly been stuck up on the fact that Lance needed him naked. What was this? Where was this going? 

 

From there, Keith doesn’t really remember much. Just having some weird bracelet things attached to his wrists and ankles, before being forced to raise his hips. After that, some ribbon was attached to the bracelets so his wrists were tied to his ankles. It was some form of hogtie, if Keith had to guess. To keep Keith quiet, Lance had wrapped a large strand of ribbon around Keith’s head before tying it in a bow, placing the knot part between Keith’s lips. 

 

And the finishing touch? He took the liberty of searching through the nightstand drawer for the lube that Keith and James had stored there so he could place it next to Keith’s tied form. Keith would’ve asked how Lance knew it was there if the answer wasn’t obvious. A nightstand drawer is easy to reach when on the bed. Why not stash the lube there? 

 

‘Fuck!’ Keith freezes in his squirming as he hears the sound of the door whooshing open. ‘Oh no…’ 

 

“Keith?” James’ curious voice calls out into the room. “Keith? Lance said you had a present for m-oh! Oh shit!” 

 

Keith blushes brightly as James interrupts himself, groaning and digging his face into the mattress below him. Once again...he should’ve never asked Lance for help! He should’ve known better than to do such a thing! 

 

Quiznack…! This was going to be so embarrassing! 

 

‘Lance, I hate you!’ Keith hisses in his head as he makes a last ditch attempt to wiggle out of wrists bracelet-things. Like all of the other attempts, it’s a useless one. 

 

At least they didn’t chafe his wrists and ankles though. That would’ve made this already embarrassing situation worse. 

 

“I have to say, I was most certainly not expecting this type of present.” 

 

Keith yelps when James’ warm palm makes contact with his lower back. With his bare skin exposed to the cool air of the room, Keith can admit that he appreciates the new warmth. Especially when said warmth is massaging his skin in a soothing way…

 

“Not that that’s a bad thing.” James blinks a few times as he takes in how Keith’s tied and what’s being used to restrain him. How Keith hasn’t found a way to break out is anyone’s guess. “You make quite a lovely present.” 

 

James’ right hand stays resting on his right thigh as his left continues to run along Keith’s back. The way his boyfriend shivers under his touch makes him chuckle lightly. 

 

Truly, this wasn’t anything close to what James expected when Lance told him about Keith’s present for him. He was expecting anything between a weapon of some kind or a book. Compared to the first option, a book may sound lame. Yeah, that’s not the case when you’re a fighter pilot, love space, and the boyfriend to a half alien hybrid. 

 

Getting back on topic though...James didn’t expect this. But, that’s not saying that he’s disappointed. 

 

To put it simply: Keith is gorgeous. The red ribbon (very appropriate) does a surprisingly good job in forcing Keith’s wrist to stay near his ankles. Which in turn forces Keith to arch in while his hips stay raise. Giving James a wonderful view of his boyfriend’s gorgeous ass. 

 

The bow gag is also a nice touch. It not only does a good job in terms of keeping Keith fairly quiet, it also makes him look a bit more pretty (not to say that Keith isn’t pretty in general, this was just a different kind of pretty). I mean, come on. Can you really go wrong with bows? 

 

Before James knows it, his trapped cock decides to signal it’s hardening. Against James’ zipper, it twitches and twitches, becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. 

 

‘What a shame.’ James stands up to rid himself of his clothing, shoes and socks coming first. ‘I wanted to admire my gift for a bit longer.’ 

 

James sneaks a glance bac at Keith, where the other has stopped wiggling and has settled for quietly groaning against the mattress. Yes, yes indeed. Staring at Keith for a little bit longer and being able to admire his beauty while wrapped in ribbon was tempting. But...you can’t have everything in life. 

 

If James wanted to get his cock to calm down, which he did before it could unbearable, he was gonna have to make a mess of his present. Oh well. Keith can always be convinced at a later time (maybe, if James makes this experience good enough). 

 

“I’m gonna admit, I’m a bit jealous.” James drops his uniform shirt on the bed near their pillows. “Lance and Matt got to see you like this.” 

 

Keith groans at that. James doesn’t need to remind him of his own stupidity that was allowing Matt and Lance to convince him this was a good idea. 

 

“Or, maybe it’s not jealousy talking.” James crawls over Keith’s body, taking a moment to fish out the lube from where it’s slidden under Keith’s hip and open the cap. “Maybe it’s just my...problem with people overstepping their bounds when it comes to you.” 

 

Keith gasps as some of his hair is encased in a tight fist. He doesn’t have time to squirm away or to prepare himself before his head is yanked up and lips find their way against his throat. 

 

Keith moans as James starts to suck on his neck, no doubt leaving very dark hickeys against his close-to pale skin. The squirming begins when Keith feels James’ cold finger circle his hole. There was lube there already? He didn’t hear the squelching sound that normally catches his ear immediately when James squeezes the lube bottle. Maybe the lips on his neck distracted him more than originally thought…

 

“Mmmmph!” Keith jolts as James starts to push his finger in. Fuck! He wasn’t ready for that! There was no warning! James’ finger was cold! “Mmmmph!” 

 

“Shhhhh. It’s ok baby.” James releases Keith’s hair, but refuses to detach his lips from Keith’s neck. He continues to suck and nibble on whatever patch of skin he can comfortably reach, all the while slipping his lubed finger in and out of Keith. 

 

Keith takes a few moment to fully relax against James. He focuses on James’ lips against his neck, he focuses on how James’ other hand begins to slide up and down the curve of his ass, he focuses on his breathing. He focuses on anything but the cool sliding of flesh against flesh…

 

“You’re doing great.” James suddenly whispers, pulling up so he can grab the bottle again. “You’re doing so well, kitten.” 

 

Is it ironic that Keith mewls at that? Cause he does. With eyes squeezed shut and breathes coming out a bit ragged as more lube is squirt onto his hole, Keith mewls. 

 

James takes this as his sign to circle Keith’s hole with his second finger. He knows better than to push in though, knows that while Keith may be looser and squirming around to push back now, he won’t enjoy it if James were to actually push his finger in. Keith’s still too tight. 

 

That’s ok though. James has more than enough patience. Patience...that slowly starts to wear thin. 

 

Keith takes a while to prep, and that’s completely respectable. It just means that James has more time to tease his boyfriend with fleeting kisses, sensible nibbles, and steady touches. It gives James more satisfaction to hear his beloved boyfriend cry and beg for him when he’s finally stretched correctly. 

 

Now though? Now...James wants nothing more than to yank his fingers out, pull his boyfriend to him, and start pounding away. He wants to hear Keith try and scream through that red bow gag, he wants to see Keith squirming and writhing around, trying to break free from his restraints. 

 

Soon enough, one finger turns to two, then three...then Keith starts to get a bit noisier. 

 

“Mmmmdy.” Keith pushes his hips back to grind against James’ fingers. His hands push into the mattress with great strain as he tries to keep himself balanced. “Mmmmes, mmmmdy.” 

 

James tilts his head, a small smile playing on his lips: “You want something?” 

 

Keith nods enthusiastically, back arching more as James thrusts his fingers in deeper. A satisfied hum passes through the gag, followed by a whine when James pulls hi fingers completely out. 

 

“What do you want?” James bites his bottom lip harshly as he grabs his rock hard cock with one hand and drizzles some lube onto it with the other. 

 

Immediately after, James shivers. The cool feeling against his heated flesh only affects him momentarily though. Shortly after a few strokes, James is once against cooing at his squirming boyfriend: “What do you want, kitten?” 

 

“Mmmmm.” Keith whimpers, pushing his hips up as far as he can. Since he can’t talk, and anything he tries to say will be muffled, he wiggles his ass so signal what he wants. “Mmmm….mmm….” 

 

James places his lube covered hands over Keith’s ass, spreading and un-spreading the plump flesh there. He watches as Keith’s hole quivers with each touch, chuckling here and there when Keith starts to whine. Loudly. 

 

“Mmmph!” Keith’s head shoots up as the head of James’ cock pokes at his hole. When he tries to push back, tries to find find his lover, James clicks his tongue disapprovingly. 

 

“Bad kitty.” James playfully smacks a hand down against Keith’s ass. “Stay still.”

 

Keith grunts as he feels James’ smack, but decides against arguing in favor of settling down and allowing James to continue his massaging. 

 

The massaging only lasts another few minutes or so, as James slowly grows more and more uncomfortable. I mean, come on, you have your sexy as fuck boyfriend below you wrapped up in pretty ribbon and gagged. James is allowed to react to that in some way…

 

“Breathe for me, kitten.” James moves his right hand to Keith’s hip and uses his left hand to guide his cock to Keith’s hole. “Breathe and relax for me…” 

 

Keith closes his eyes and forces himself to concentrate. He feels James push into him, push back the still tight ring of muscle around his rim. But he doesn’t clench up. Even though it burns slightly, Keith forces his breathing to steady and he remains still and loose as possible. 

 

‘Fuck!’ Keith bites into the bow gag firmly as James fully settles himself in. ‘Oh...fuck…’ 

 

“Perfect, as always.” James growls lowly as Keith’s mouth hangs open, loud moans and groans filling the room. “So beautiful…” 

 

Keith’s legs try to kick up when James pulls out and thrusts back in. He tries to pull his wrists free so he can bundle a handful of covers up and squeeze the life out of them. It doesn’t work. He flails and struggles in his restraint, but the ribbon won’t budge. 

 

James shuts his eyes as Keith begins to struggle, gripping onto the other’s hips tightly as he pulls out and slams back in. Keith cries out at that, motivating James to repeat and repeat and repeat and repeat. All the way until he’s got a quick rhythm of deep, deep thrusts. 

 

Keith’s moans and whimpers don’t seem to have an end point. As James continues to pound into him, Keith only screams and screams and screams. Seemingly, there is no end. It leaves one to wonder whether the other had the ability to get a sore throat. 

 

“Mmmph!” Keith’s next moan comes off more high pitched as James strikes his sweet spot. “Mmmph! Mmmmhhhmmmmer! Mmmmames!” 

 

James holds Keith’s hips steady as the other tries to buck back, content with being the one in control. It is his birthday, after all.

 

“That’s it.” James pulls his hips back and slams in just as Keith finally stills. “Come on sweetheart, be a good boy for me.” 

 

Keith’s eyes roll in the back of his head as James purrs out words to him. His hands come to grip his ankles and his back arches up so he can bury his face in the bed. His moans and screams come out a bit more muffled, but James hardly pays attention to it. 

 

Rather, he focuses on striking that exact spot. He pulls Keith’s hips back in time with his thrusts, he grunts and growls when Keith tries to squirm out of his restraints, he admires how beautiful his boyfriend is while being pounded into. James spoils himself with the sight of Keith, tied up for him, and thrashing around as he approaches his climax. 

 

“Mmmmonnna Mmmmumph!” Keith tries to communicate how close he is, head raising so he can try and look back at James. It doesn’t work, it strains his neck too much, but Keith still tries. “Mmmmanes! Mmmummph!” 

 

Keith pants out harshly as James seems to speed up. Cock leaving his body and entering at almost the same time. At least, that’s what it feels like. 

 

“Come on kitty.” James urges when he feels Keith clench up impossibly tight. “Cum for me baby…” 

 

“Mmmmck! Mmmmph!” Keith cums almost on command, covering his torso with his own essence before slumping down against the bed, knowing very well that he’s getting the sheets dirty. 

 

James cums not too long after, adding a few extra thrusts just for fun. 

 

Pants and groans fill the room, Keith’s arms and knees beginning to ache since he’s been in this position for more than an hour. 

 

“Mmmammes.” Keith tries to speak, frustrated that the gag limits that ability. It was great earlier, when Keith was screaming his lng ut, but now, he’d like it out. “Mmmammes.” 

 

James takes a few moments to come to. His focus rotating from his own feeling of satisfaction to how Keith’s body is still limply laying under him. Still tied in ribbon with a sheen of sweat glistening at the back.

 

“Mammmes.” 

 

James responds to Keith’s fourth call of his name. Eyes snapping up just in time to see Keith trying to look behind him. 

 

James reaches forward to untie the bow gag, the task proving to be more difficult than James had initially thought. Keith’s earlier struggling must’ve caused the knot to tighten. Oh well, if they need to, James good enough with scissors or a knife that he can cut it off. 

 

“You’re so good to me, ya know?” James finally wrestles the knot apart and proceeds to gently pull the gag from between Keith’s lips. “I loved my present.” 

 

Keith groans as James moves him. Partially from embarrassment and partially from how his muscles protest against that movement. 

 

“Glad you liked it.” Keith mumbles tiredly, humming in satisfaction when he feels one of the bracelets around his wrists leave. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” James makes quick work of removing the other one before kissing up Keith’s arm. He also takes a few moment to rub around Keith’s wrists and arms, just to make sure that the blood’s flowing correctly. 

 

“Happy birthday, Jamie.” 

 

James smiles against Keith’s shoulder, turning his head so he can nuzzle the side of Keith’s face. 

 

“Love you.” A small kiss is placed right over Keith’s scar. 

 

“I love you too.” Keith turns his face to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. 

 


	5. How the Paladin Pamper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets a special visit from two of our favorite paladins (*cough *cough Klance *cough) after he spirals down into a small hole of endless training and stress.

**Prompt: threesome**

 

In truth, James wasn’t sure what to think of when the paladins arrived back on Earth. He wasn’t sure how to feel about seeing his ex-rival and the other cadets that had gone missing all those years ago. 

 

Well, maybe...actually that’s not true. James did know how to feel to an extent. He felt happy and relieved that Keith and the others didn’t die. He felt guilty that it took Keith leaving to make him realize that he actually liked the other around. He felt...he felt a barrage of complex, mixed emotions that he James could spend a day or two trying to explain. 

 

Unfortunately, the teams didn’t have a day to be free and worryless. They didn’t even have an hour, or a minute. As soon as the paladins arrived, they were swept up into meetings and then pushed into battlefields.

 

Then Admiral Sanda betrayed Earth, leading the paladins to be captured. Then they escaped and helped defeat Sendak. Then they had to destroy that other giant robot and push it into space before it blew up and then they-

 

Then...then they...they fell. There was only a giant, bright ball of light before the lions fell. None of the paladins responded to the calls that the ATLAS sent to them. None of them showed signs of being alive as they were carted back to the Garrison to receive the medical attention that they desperately needed. 

 

It only did so much in the end. Most of the paladins still ended up in a coma-like state that lasted about a week if not a few days more. Keith’s lasted almost an entire month. 

 

James didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling the day the paladins showed up on Earth. The day that he and Keith stood face to face once again. He knew he felt fear claw at his stomach when the paladins were brought back to the Garrison, when he could get a proper look at Keith’s various injuries. He knew...he knew that he should he happy. Happy that they all made it and, with proper resting time, would be up and about in no time. He knew he should be happy that Keith was alive and well. 

 

And he was! He really was! He just...he also...he was also on edge! The paladins needed time to recover and deserved to have time to spend with their families! But there were still sentries out there! And just-! There was just a lot to do as an MFE pilot working with the paladins. Ok?! Is that a reasonable conclusion?!

 

Apparently not to anyone who wasn’t James. Not even the other MFE pilots. 

 

Which is why, for some unknown reason, they enlisted the help Keith Kogane and Lance McClain to get James to stop killing himself with endless simulation drills and constant paranoia. Keith, because even though James never said anything, he was the one he most worried about and Lance because...well, let’s just be nest with ourselves, if Lance can get Keith to relax, why not James? It was sound logic. 

 

Only...Lance’s idea for getting James to relax may not have been what the MFE pilots meant…

 

Though in his defense, everything was consensual, if not a bit strange. And a bit difficult. 

 

“Mmmmph!” James’ eyes widen and his jaw further slackens as Keith’s lubed finger slowly nudges itself in past the tight ring of muscle. “Mmmph! Mmmr! Mmmphmmr!” 

 

“Take it easy Griffin.” Lance pants out harshly as James moans around his cock. “Keith knows what he’s doing. Just relax, yeah?” 

 

James hardly focuses on Lance’s words, too absorbed in the fact that Keith’s pushed his entire finger inside of him. It feels...it feels weird. Like, not a bad weird, but weird. It’s like the first time he tried chocolate as a kid. It was so sweet and a bit gooey since it was a bit melted, it was weird since he’s never had it before, but it was good. 

 

“There we go.” Keith’s voice hums right next to James’ ear, pulling a startled yelp out of James. “Hey, it’s ok. Just relax, I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

 

James pants as Keith’s finger wiggles inside of him a bit. The slight burn that originally stung his entire behind beginning to fade, replaced by small tingles that James can’t describe as bad. 

 

“Just focus on pleasuring Lance.” Keith lay his other hand on James’ hip, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh. “Go on Jamie, show him what that mouth can do.”

 

James whimpers when Lance buries a hand in his hair. He doesn’t pull, but James isn’t sure how long that’ll last. He has short hair, so it would really be appreciated if it wasn’t pulled. 

 

James shakily reaches a hand up to grip Lance’s cock, holding it steady as he starts to bob his head. He tries his best not to accidently nick Lance with his teeth as he begins, but there are a few accidents here and there. 

 

It’s ok though, Lance doesn’t hold it against James. He hisses and he tugs a bit at James’ hair, but he doesn’t yank up or shout that James is doing something wrong. 

 

“Good boy.” Lance praises as James continues to try and blow him without accidently nicking him. “Good boy...you’re doing so well for me…” 

 

James groans as those breathy praises go straight to his dick. His member that, until now, has seen little action. 

 

Funny, how Keith had managed to find more time to fuck around while in space than James had on Earth. Though to be fair, James didn’t have someone as understanding as Lance with him at the Garrison. He didn’t have someone who paid so much attention to the adrenaline running through his veins and present an effective to dispelling it. 

 

“Mmmph!” A new stings burns through James’ behind as Keith presses a second finger into him. Wait...has he seriously been that distracted?! “Mmmph!” 

 

“Keith, Keith.” Lance looks up to give Keith a worried look. “Are you sure he was stretched enough for that?” 

 

James calms as Lance uses both hands to massage his scalp. It does wonders to take his brain off of the surprise he just experienced…

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Keith grabs the lube bottle to squirt some more onto his fingers. “You know as well as I do that no matter how prepped you are, this process will hurt.” 

 

Keith gives Lance a side glance as he returns his fingers to James’ hole. As if he’s daring Lance to object and say that that’s not always the case. 

 

Lance knows better though. He knows that Keith is correct (they’ve both bottomed to each other before, so he also has experience under his belt).

 

“You’re doing so well.” Keith leans down to plant a series of kisses over the area above James’ ass as he gently pushes his fingers in. “That’s right, keep breathing. Just relax…” 

 

Lance’s petting and Keith’s praises begin to mold together. As James continues to bob his head up and down, he moans and whimpers under their attention. 

 

“See? There we go.” Lance croons as James finally gets the hang of it and stops nicking Lance with his teeth. “Just let your jaw go slack, sweetie.” 

 

‘Sweetie?’ James swallows more of Lance down, more than happy that Lance can’t see his face right now. ‘Sweetie?’ 

 

Lance groans as more of his cock is enveloped into James’ mouth, hands going from gripping the locks of hair in his hands tightly to massaging his fingers over James’ scalp. Fuck...James started out having almost no clue on what he was doing and look at him now! 

 

He’s taking Lance down with almost no problem (yet, Lance will take no risks and say that everything is perfect)!

 

“Wow!” Keith smiles triumphantly as he twists his fingers, causing James to moan loudly. “That is a lot faster than I expected!” 

 

Lance keeps his hands over James’ head when the other tries to rise up (no doubt wanting to see what’s going on). He leans forward to try and see what Keith means, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. 

 

James is sucking Keith’s fingers right in! Holy shit...that’s hot! 

 

“Good job, sweetheart.” Keith pats James’ ass lightly with his other hand as he begins to scissor James open. “You’re doing very well.” 

 

James’ cock twitches a bit as Keith gives him a nickname. It affects him a bit more because...well, he never expected Keith to call him anything other than his name. Maybe an asshole here and there, but mostly James’ name.  

 

He also never really expected Keith to take such a gentle, loving tone with him. It was like Keith was talking to a lover, or something. Not that James had a point of reference, he just assumed such...

 

Keith seemed like the person who wouldn’t talk to just anyone as softly as he’s talking to James and Lance right now. It’s just the aura he gave off (guarded and closed off). Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, it made James feel...special…

 

“You’re doing good.” Keith leans down to nibble on a patch of skin above James’ ass, fingers still scissoring him loose and open. “Keep breathing for me love, keep breathing…” 

 

‘Love?’ James has to steady himself so he doesn’t fall over. Love? Keith had called him...had called him...love? 

 

“Jamie, why’d you stop?” Keith’s fingers curl a bit, pulling a high pitched keen out of James. “Poor Lance is still in your mouth sweetie.” 

 

‘Shit!’ James pulls off to take a quick breather before grabbing Lance’s cock in his hand and reattaching his lips to it. ‘Shit...I forgot! Shit!’

 

“It’s ok baby.” Lance coos as James begins ot bob his head with more vigor, as if to try and make it up to Lance. “No harm done, don’t choke yourself.” 

 

James blushes more and more as both Keith and Lance begin to praise him, always making sure to give him a cute little nickname at the end of it. 

 

Sweetie, sweetheart, baby, babe, love, darling, Jamie, gorgeous, pretty boy...it was all going to get to James’ head, honestly. James felt like he was being spoiled at this point. 

 

“Brace yourself babe.” Keith grabs the lube bottle again, squirting a large glob onto three of his fingers. “Last one and then you’re all stretched, k?” 

 

James shivers as he feels a new coat of lube cover his hole. He full on squeals when he feels a third finger nudge at his hole. Fuck! Could he take another one? The second one did sting quite a bit...maybe he should pull off and tell Keith no? 

 

Maybe he should consider how much his body can take...would three fingers be too much? Would it tear James, would it hurt so much James couldn’t-

 

“Mmmmph!” James pulls off to cry out as one of Keith’s fingers strike a certain spot in him. One that has him seeing stars and bucking back into Keith’s fingers. “Ahhh! Argh!” 

 

“Woah, Keith!” Lance catches James as the other falls face down onto the bed, beginning to twist and squirm around. “Whatever you just did, do it again!” 

 

Keith sends Lance a small wink before grabbing James’ hip tightly and thrusting his fingers right into that same spot. The additionally finger making James’ hole stretch a bit more. 

 

James reacts beautifully. He throws his head back and wails, his hole clenching up and his thighs quaking from where they’re barely managing to hold him up. His hands scramble for purchase anywhere they can get in the mattress. His eyes widen for a second up at Lance before scrunching shut as Keith continues to stab at that spot. 

 

“Looks like someone’s never had their sweet spot played with.” Lance speaks in a sing-song voice. “Wonder what’ll happen when you replace your fingers with your cock.” 

 

James’ eyes widen as Keith chuckles out an answer: “Let’s find out.” 

 

Keith focuses on stretching James out after that. Nothing else. No more playful banter between him and Lance about James, he’s just focused on stretching James out. James, for his part, tries to focus on pleasuring Lance to take his mind off of the pleasurable sting. 

 

Like before, he spends a considerable amount of time moaning around Lance’s cock and squirming around. The hand that’s loosely wrapped around Lance’s cock begins to lazily stroke the hard flesh as James bobs his head up and down. 

 

Whatever he can’t fit in his mouth, he strokes with his hands. That works, right? Lance seems to enjoy it, if the others moans are anything to go by…

 

“Keep going darling.” Lance tilts his head back to groan as a low heat settles in his belly. “Good boy...good boy...good boy…” 

 

Ok, maybe James can confirm he has a praise kink now. Or, maybe he always had it, he just wasn’t aware of it until now. 

 

James will partially blame this new discovery on Lance and Keith. They just...they sounded so...they sounded so...they made James feel so good! They made him feel loved and safe when they praised him! They made him feel warm and want to work more so that he made them happy! He wanted to do everything for them because they made him feel so loved!

 

“I think you’ve stretched him enough, Keithers.” Lance leans over so he can get a good look at how James is stretched around Keith’s fingers. “Think it’s time to give him the real thing.” 

 

“Oh, so my fingers aren’t real then?” Keith raises a brow, but pulls his fingers out either way. He grabs the lube bottle and squeezes a fair amount into his palm. 

 

How he manages to lube himself up without spilling anything onto the bed impresses both James and Lance. Especially with Keith shivering a bit (hey, the lube is cold, alright?). 

 

Lance watches Keith stroke himself with a glazed over look, biting his lip in excitement as he remembers all the times that Keith has topped before. It felt amazing, the galra in Keith definitely affected his genitals during puberty. It had to have. No way it didn’t. 

 

“Lance, you might not want your dick in his mouth.” Keith shudders when he’s finally done, rubbing the head of his cock around James’ hole. “Trust me, he will bite down.” 

 

A few incidents come to mind for Lance and Keith. Incidents...where both of them may or may not have bitten their own tongues. For Keith, who’s fangs had a tendency to come out during these times, it was brutal. For Lance, it was less so, but still unpleasant. 

 

Not something Lance wanted to feel on his dick. 

 

“Sorry babe.” Lance gently grips James’ chin and pulls his cock out of his lips, leaning down to offer a few compensation kisses. “You can blow me more after Keith’s in, alright?” 

 

James pants out as he feels Keith tease his rim with his cock, he tries to nod at Lance, but his head just falls down against the mattress. This forces his hips up a bit, temping Keith all the more to just shove in. 

 

Except, that’s not what he’s gonna do since he doesn't desire to harm James. In any way. 

 

“Just like my fingers, sweetie.” Keith presses the tip of his cock into James’ hole and gently begins to push in. Immediately, James’ body seems to notice that whatever’s going in is a lot bigger than the fingers it just got used to. “Breathe and relax...breathe and relax…” 

 

James tries to listen to Keith’s advice. His hands grip the sheets and he buries his face in the pillow so neither Keith nor Lance can hear his muffled whimpered. 

 

Fuuuuuck...why are both Lance and Keith so big?! They are actually more than the average human should be! James should know, he is a human! But fuck…Keith just keeps going. It doesn’t feel like he’s going to be stopping any time soon!

 

“You’re doing so well.” Keith leans down to press a kiss to the shell of James’ ear. “Good boy, Jamie. Good boy…” 

 

James breathes out harshly as he feels Keith still, taking that moment to try and get used to Keith. 

 

“He’s all the way in, Jamie.” Lance joins Keith in comforting James, knowing from first hand experience how much taking Keith in can be (and this is James’ first time). “And he’s not gonna move until you’re good, ok?” 

 

James doesn’t answer Lance right away. Not that Lance expected him to. The only sounds in the room are the breathy pants and grunts from Keith or the muffled whimpers and moans from James. Along with the cooed praises that Lance directs down at James. 

 

“Move.” James suddenly whispers, interrupting the silence. “Move...Keith...move.” 

 

Keith presses his face into James’ back, nibbling on some skin as he rolls his hips. He believes that James know his own limits. Who else would know better? But he still wants to make sure that James truly feels comfortable and well stretched before doing anything too intense. 

 

“Yesss!” James hisses in response, hands gripping the sheets tighter and tighter as Keith lightly thrusts into him. “Yess! Yes! Yes! Feels good….feels good!” 

Lance swears he can hear Keith growl. Swears on his bayard that Keith just growled out his approval into James’ back. He can understand why. James must be pleasurably tight, and he’s already proven to be very vocal. It’s a pretty big turn on. 

 

“Lance!” 

 

Lance snaps back to attention as Keith growls out his name. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

Keith grunts as he sits up a bit, pulling back a bit more to thrust into James’ a bit harder. 

 

“Give him something to suck on.” Keith points down to where James has buried his entire face into the sheets. “I don’t want him to smother himself just because this isn’t a soundproof room.” 

 

Lance catches on immediately (and blushes a bit at the reminder that this room isn’t soundproof). He runs his fingers through James’ hair and tugs lightly, James’ head immediately shooting up in response. His eyes have rolled back into his head and his mouth is tightly shut, most likely to stop the noises from coming out. 

 

Lance can appreciate the attempt, but he’s got a better idea at the moment. 

 

“Open up for me again, sweetheart.” Lance pushes James’ face towards his cock as James’ eyes snap open. “Come on, let’s see if you can make me cum just with your mouth.” 

 

Even with Keith fucking him and Lance pressing his cock to his lips, James feels his competitive side rise up. He feels like Lance has just presented him with a challenge. 

 

Determined to complete said challenge, James grabs Lance’s cock in his hand and swiftly pushes forward. He hollows out his cheeks and begins to bob his head, remembering what he has to do so his teeth don't’ accidently nick the other. 

 

Lance laughs a bit at James’ eagerness, focusing down on the other and stroking James’ hair. 

 

“You can go a bit faster now, Keith.” Lance sends Keith a mischievous smirk. “We don’t have to worry about him screaming.” 

 

Keith nods, gripping James’ hips with both hands and pulling back. He doesn't slam back in just yet. That might be a bit too soon after thrusting in. But he does thrust in a bit harder, a bit faster, than he did before, quickly developing a rhythm. 

 

James seems to love it either way. His back arches up, his moans vibrate along Lance’s cock, and his legs shake a bit as Keith continues. Only made better when Lance begins to rock his hips back and forth, forcing James to take more of his cock with each rock. 

 

The room erupts into louder growls, grunts, moans, and whimpers. James being sandwiched between the Black and the Red Paladin as they fuck his mouth and his ass. It’s heavenly, a heavenly experience that James doesn’t want to end. 

 

“Hey...wait a minute.” Keit stills after burying himself all the way into James. “I remember a certain spot that you loved me hitting.” 

 

Lance gives Keith a wicked look. Ooooh, this is gonna be a fun reaction to watch…

 

“And Lance did say that we should compare the reaction between my fingers and my cock.” 

 

James tenses as Keith pulls back, the feeling of him sliding out of James only heightening the building excitement in his gut. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

James is caught off guard by that question. The bobbing of his head continues, but his mind is less focused on the sounds Lance is making or how Lance’s cock feels in his mouth. Why is Keith asking that? He already said he was gonna thrust into that spot, what’s the point of-?

 

James’ thought is interrupted when Keith runs out of patience. With a low growl and a small warning, Keith thrusts in. He bottoms out and jabs straight into that sweet bundle of nerves inside of James. 

 

James reacts in a series of steps (from what Lance can tell). One: he tenses and his back arches, reacting with body posture. Two: his mind catches up with what just happened and he screams around Lance’s cock, the endless vibrations sending Lance to his own climax. Three: James reaches his own end, painting his belly and a bit of his chest with his own cum. 

 

Lance makes sure to pull out when he’s about to cum, stroking himself to completion and wincing as some cum lands in James’ hair. Oooops...aw well, at least it wasn’t his face (he didn’t want to cum on James’ face without permission). 

 

Meanwhile, James continues to moan loudly, even when he’s done. Keith, much like Lance, pulls out when he’s about to cum (thanks to James’ clenching around him). He covers James’ ass and his back with cum. 

 

James only stays up for a few moments after that before thunking down onto the mattress. He feels...tired. Only one arm has been holding him up steady this entire time, while his other hand was stroking Lance. His knees feel a bit sore and achy because he’s been kneeling for so long. His jaw feels sore after being slack and open for such a long period of time. And last but not least, his ass feels sore from having Keith’s large girth thrust in and pull out of it. 

 

James is tired, and beginning to feel a bit numb too (mostly hands and knees). But that doesn’t make him feel any less satisfied. That soreness in him somehow starts to feel satisfying, it feels almost nice. A feeling that follows James, even as he drifts off into a peaceful slumber, with Keith and Lance staring down at him. 

 

“Should we move him?” Lance looks from James’ tired form to Keith’s content one. “Or should we just let him rest?” 

 

Keith shakes his head, moving to pick James up: “We need to clean him up, letting that cum dry on his body is not a good idea in the long run.” 

 

Keith stands up, staying at the edge of the bed as he grabs James’ midsection. With little to no effort, he picks James up and steadies him. With one hand against James’ back and the other under his knee caps, Keith swiftly picks him up and begins to walk to the bathroom. Lance is quick to follow him, knowing that Keith will need help opening the door and turning the water to an appropriate temperature. 

 

“Ya think he’s gonna yell at us when he wakes up?” 

 

Keith scans James’ face, searching for any signs of him waking up soon. When he finds none, he turns to raise a brow at Lance: “And why would he? It’s not like we forced him or anything.” 

 

Lance shrugs, squatting down to turn the water on and adjust it so it’s luke-warm: “He’s gonna be pretty sore tomorrow. Ass and throat wise.” 

 

Now that Lance puts it that way...yeah, James might shout at them. Oh well…

 

“I think he will yell at us.” Keith waits for Lance to stand up and begin disrobing before adding: “But I also think he’ll come back.”

 

Lance just finishes removing his uniform shirt before snorting: “You’re that confident in our skills?” 

 

Keith shrugs, though it looks a bit odd with a sleeping James in his arms: “I’m confident that this was an effective way to relieve stress and unneeded adrenaline.” 

 

Well, Lance can’t argue with that, can he? 

 

Besides, if James does end up coming back for more...it’s not like it’d be a problem. Keith and Lance agree that as long as James was willing they would happily take him again. And again. And again. And again….

 


	6. I Suppose I Could Be...Persuaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know how James got hold of footage of an event that didn't even exist. He really didn't. Maybe he figured out a way to hack Photoshop? Maybe he bribed someone to make it for him? Keith didn't know. What he did know was that James was giving him a choice: obey his request or be the cause of Shiro's future suffering. 
> 
> Between the two of them, Keith has always and will always put Shiro first. Always. 
> 
> Which...in this case? With James' request? It might not be a bad decision...

**Prompt: free space (blackmail)**

 

Keith glances at the flashdrive in James’ hand one more time before raising a brow at MFE leader in front of him. What was the other trying to prove again? 

 

“So, remind me again...what does this have to do with me?” 

 

James rolls his eyes with a click of his tongue, mocking disappointment as he pushes the flash drive towards Keith again. 

 

“Are you not interested about what’s on this little thing?” James waves the flash drive almost threateningly at Keith. “Not just the tiniest bit?” 

 

Keith resists the urge to curl his lip up in annoyance at James’ tone and gesture. Cause in all honesty? He really wasn’t. James was probably pulling his leg and found a random flash drive laying around just to taunt Keith with. 

 

Does that sound ridiculous? That James would go to the lengths of actually finding a flash drive just to taunt Keith? Especially after all this time? The answer is…yes. It is ridiculous, but Keith wouldn’t put it past the other. 

 

After all...they are known for finding a multitude of ways to annoy each other. 

 

Which is really a shame…Keith would be the first out of the two to admit that James was, in simple terms, cute. Hot now that he’s grown into an adult. 

 

The neat locks of hair that rest on his head (hair that Keith always wants to mess up because it’s combed so damn neatly) still look so smooth, something that Keith has maybe thought about running his fingers through a few times during his time knowing James. 

 

His skin is a nice tan color, it almost reminds Keith of a milk chocolate bar that Shiro once shared with him as a kid. Is that weird that Keith is comparing James to a chocolate bar? Is it? Cause it just happened...and Keith doesn’t really have anything else in mind to compare James to. 

 

Whatever, back on topic...James’ eyes were things that Keith would spend hours staring into if he knew that James wouldn’t shout at him for it. They just...it was difficult to describe. They just had this certain...heat to them. Unlike Keith’s own eyes, which he heard were like fire balls that would burn anyone he looked at, James was a different sort of flame. 

 

His eyes reminded Keith of lantern, something you’d use to light your way down a dark path so you can see where you’re going. A guiding light, so to speak. 

 

It’s very ironic, now that Keith thinks about it. Cause James did anything but guide him throughout the time they’ve known each other. If anything, James tried too hard to control Keith by force as opposed to trying to inspire him to go down a certain path. 

 

“No, I’m not interested in whatever is on that little piece of plastic.” Keith knows that only the outer shell of a flash drive is made of plastic, but he chooses not to dwell on that matter. “Is that all you wanted? Cause I really need to go, Shiro and I were going to-” 

 

James’ eyes narrow knowingly, a sinister smile growing on his face as the name ‘Shiro’ slips out of Keith’s lips. 

 

Keith’s own eyes narrow in response: ‘Fuck...he better not start something with me about Shiro again. Cause I swear to my father’s grave, I will kick his ass across the galaxy if he so much as tries to-!’ 

 

“Shiro.” James says his name like it’s question. “Shiro Shiro Shiro Shiro. Always Shiro this and Shiro that with you, ya know? Even after bonding with the other paladins?” 

 

Keith crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed dangerously and nails digging into his uniform covered arms. He was right. James was gonna start something about-

 

“What if I told you that this little drive has something about Shiro on it?” James raises a challenging brow as Keith tilts his head in confusion. “Something that would absolutely ruin him if anyone else saw?” 

 

Keith knows that he probably shouldn’t believe James. That he should scoff at him, tell him he’s crazy, and walk away. He knows that he shouldn’t be taking the bait that the other’s tempting him with. 

 

With that stupidly smooth voice and those stupidly calculating eyes…

 

Keith has to shake his head to regain himself: ‘Focus Keith! Focus! He just threatened your brother!’

 

“I doubt you have anything on Shiro that could do any damage.” Keith allows himself to smirk smugly at the irritated frown that James gives him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet him at the canyons for a little reunion with our hoverbikes.” 

 

Keith turns on his heel after that, internally panicking now that James can’t see his face. Fucking hell! What was wrong with the other?! Why the fuck is he trying to put Shiro in the goddamned spotlight like this?! 

 

Shiro was James’ idol! He was almost everyone’s idol! What motive would James possibly have for threatening someone he looked up to?! And someone who pilote the might ATLAS as of a few months ago?! 

 

“You’d be surprised, Keith.” 

 

Keith freezes just as he gets to the doorway. Eyes wide and mouth open in a gasp as he registers what his ears just picked up. Did James just...did he just...ok, actually, a couple things. 

 

One: did James just call Keith by his first name? Cause that already spelled trouble. James barely ever called Keith his first name unless Keith got caught doing something he wasn’t or in those few times James made his desire to be friends know.

 

You can imagine how long ago that was. And why James stopped trying. 

 

Two: did James purr out Keith’s name?! Cause that...that was...Ok! Keith admits it! That was a sexy sound! One that he wanted to hear more often than not from James, especially if James was purring out his name. 

 

So what if Keith was pining after someone he knew he couldn’t have? A teenage boy can imagine things, ok? It’s not a fucking crime! 

 

Though Keith will take the admittance that he’s been pining for James ‘Perfect’ Griffin to his grave before anyone learns about it. Even Shiro. 

 

“What’s on this flash drive could do a lot of damage to Shiro’s golden reputation.” The sound of James’ footsteps echo through the hall that they’re both standing in as he walks towards Keith. “And I imagine that you would hate for that to happen.” 

 

Keith’s breath hitches as he feels James’ warm breath on the back of his neck. And for the thousandth time this week, he curses the universe for making James the taller of the two. It did not help with Keith’s admiration for the other…

 

“If you really don’t believe me, then fine.” James sounds like he’s right next to Keith’s ear, so close that Keith can almost feel the other against his back. “Just know that I hold Shiro’s future in the palm of my hand.” 

 

A rattling sound is heard, as if he’s shaking the flash drive right next to Keith’s head. 

 

‘Should I just break it?’ Keith shuts his eyes tightly and wills himself to growl lowly in his throat. ‘Just break it and get this over with? Cause this is starting to go a bit far.’ 

 

“Show me.” Keith dares with gritted teeth and shut eyes. “Tonight, after I get back from riding with Shiro. Show me what’s on the drive and I may actually take you seriously.” 

 

Keith chooses that moment to continue walking, smirking in satisfaction when he hears James call after him in anger. That was a rather appropriate ending, don’t ya think? Worked in Keith’s favor…

 

‘Can’t wait to see his face when he actually sees what I’ve got on this drive.’ James frown tilts up a bit as he glances down at his hand. ‘Let’s watch him ignore me then.’ 

 

**That night**

 

Keith smiles as Shiro waves him goodnight, taking the moment to tease the other for being such a gentleman. Walking Keith back to his room after dinner...what a kind act. It made Keith want to laugh. The gesture was just so...Shiro. 

 

“Try not to fall on your way back to your room.” Keith giggles as Shiro starts to walk back. “Wouldn’t wanna have to call Sam at such a late hour because one of his best pilots tripped over his own feet and managed to break something.” 

 

Shiro shakes his head with a small chuckle of his own before turning around to playfully glare at Keith: “Not a word, ya brat.”

 

Keith responds with a small wink: “Whatever you say, old man.” 

 

Keith cackles as Shiro gives him the finger, entering his shared quarters just as Shiro turns the hall and jogging straight into the bathroom. He makes quick work of brushing his teeth before stripping out of his uniform and jumping into the shower. He’s covered in dirt and would like to go to bd clean, thank you. 

 

Aw man though! Today’s hoverbike session was fun! One of the funnest Keith has had so far with Shiro. And that’s saying something! 

 

The sun was merciful today after a week or two of scorching heat, meaning that neither Shiro nor Keith has to worry about accidentally catching on fire or fainting of heat stroke. The rocky areas of the canyon have also chosen this time to wear down after a couple years of...whatever happened, so Keith and Shiro had a fairly smooth ride over terrains that had given them a hard time in the past. 

 

And the best part? Shiro accidently falling off his hoverbike while trying to show Keith a trick and landing flat on his ass. Complete with a loud ‘thud’ that sounded so perfect Keith couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter. After he made sure Shiro was ok, of course. 

 

All in all, the afternoon was good. Almost made Keith wish it lasted longer. But alas, even he had moments where he knew enough was enough. Right now, he should finish washing up and head to bed. 

 

The bathroom door slides open as Keith exits, hair clinging to his forehead stubbornly as he tries to dry it off. Seriously, why did his dad have to pass down the gene that made Keith’s hair so thick? It was impossible to dry sometimes! 

 

“Finally done?” 

 

Keith almost slingshots his towel as a new voice interrupts his thoughts. Fuck…

 

‘Oh right, I share this room with someone.’ Keith glares at James heatedly when the other laughs at Keith’s surprised expression. ‘Cute bastard…’ 

 

This isn’t the first time Keith’s wanted to stab the person who roomed him with James after the battle for Earth. He’s debated it many times, actually. Mostly when James nags him or irritates Keith by being his annoyingly adorable self. 

 

“Looks like the great Keith Kogane has lost his touch.” James beckons Keith over with his fingers, laughing again when Keith stays firmly in place. “I just want to show you the drive, chill.” 

 

Keith watches in suspicion as James pulls out the flash drive from under his pillow. Still looks the same from this morning (Keith isn’t sure why he thought it would change) and that stupidly smug grin has wormed its way onto James’ face again. 

 

Totally doesn’t want to make Keith slap the shit out of him (then kiss the life out of him). Totally doesn’t do anything like that…

 

“What is it, Griffin?” Keith climbs onto James’ bed at James’ insistence, rolling his eyes when James offers him an assisting hand onto the bed. “And please, do hurry. I’d like to get to sleep some time this hour.” 

 

“Sleep?” James grabs his laptop as well and plugs the flash drive into the side as he gives Keith an unconvinced look. “Yeah right, you normally aren’t even here at this time. You like staying out past curfew with the other paladins.” 

 

Keith shrugs his shoulders at James’ scold. He’s got Keith there. Though to be fair, like Keith said earlier, today was a good day with the hoverbikes. More energy was spent and all that…

 

“Ah! Here we go!” James smiles (it actually looks genuine, wow) and tilts the screen at Keith, finger hovering over the mouse. “You ready for a show?” 

 

Keith rolls his eyes, the giddy feeling that had sparked after seeing James smile gone in a flash and replaced by suspicion as he moves the mouse over to the play option. After clicking, Keith sits back a bit, uncaring about how he’s practically naked and sitting next to James. 

 

In James’ bed. 

 

So close that James’ shoulder brushes against his. 

 

It’s a nice feeling, to be so close to the person you admire and would consider having a relationship with (if said person wasn’t a complete dick to you). Keith almost gets lost in it. Almost. Something interrupts him though…

 

“What the fuck?!” Keith covers his mouth in horror and shock as a video of a much younger him and Shiro making out fills the screen. The obscene noises of their mouths meeting and their tongues sliding against each other sending a sick feeling down to Keith’s stomach. 

 

What the actual hell?! Where the fuck did James get this?! This isn’t even a real thing that happened! Shiro was like a brother to him, for fucks sake! 

 

Whipping around, Keith points from the screen to James harshly: “What the fuck?!” 

 

Shockingly, James doesn’t respond in disgust or disdain like Keith expects him too (like Keith kinda wants him to). He raises a brow at Keith as a small smirk forms on his face. Fucking asshole...he knew something, didn’t he? He was keeping something from Keith. 

 

Oh fuck...Keith never should’ve paid James any mind! He should’ve just said he didn’t care and went on his way! Like he did when they were cadets!

 

“I believe you asked that question already.” James speaks like he has no care in the world, as if showing Keith a video of him and their teacher making out was just an everyday occurrence. “Nothing else to say? I’m disappointed, Keith. I thought I’d get a better reaction.” 

 

‘A better reaction?! A better reaction?!’ Keith blushes in shame as James gives him a fake pout. One that, even though Keith is horrified, he wants to kiss. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He screeches while pushing away from James. 

 

James’ pout immediately falls at Keith’s action. His eyes slowly narrow and he reaches out to grab Keith’s arm in a painfully tight grip, pulling Keith back so they’re uncomfortably close. 

 

“That was rather rude.” James’ voice loses that mock of disappointment and lowers into a cold, hard, unrelenting tone. “And just after I generously shared this information with you. You have interesting ways of thanking people, Keith.” 

 

Keith uncovers his mouth as James grabs his arm, hissing as James squeezes. He tries to pull out, but ends up with no success: “Why the fuck would I thank you?! This...this isn’t even...I don’t know where the fuck you got this, but it isn’t real!” 

 

James leans back a bit as Keith’s piercing glare directs from his hand to his eyes. He’s been on the receiving end of that angry glare several times. By now, James had built up an immunity to its effect. 

 

At least, that’s what James likes to tell himself. 

 

“Shiro and I would never do anything like that!” Keith hisses more as James ties to pull him close. “We’re like brothers, family! We don’t like each other like that!” 

 

“Really?” James grunts as Keith tries to pull against him. “Cause I beg to differ.” 

 

Keith’s response is cut off when James launches himself forward. His other hand shoots out so he can snag Keith’s other arm in an equally bruising grip, pulling and pulling until Keith is sitting in the middle of James’ bed. From there, they have a little wrestling match to determine who ends up on top. 

 

For the most part, after getting dragged onto the bed, Keith manages to remain on top of James. With his smaller, leaner body (that’s still a bit slippery thanks to the shower not too long ago), he squirms out of James’ pins and wrestles to climb on top of James. 

 

Unfortunately, in a moment of victory and small celebration, James manages to break out of Keiths pin and throw Keith backwards. Ending with Keith being the one under James. 

 

‘How did he not smash his fucking laptop?!’ Keith grunts and hisses as he tries to struggle out from under James, but the other seems to have learned from Keith’s previous slip outs. ‘Fucking hell…!’

 

“Get off me!” Keith tries to push himself up with no avail. “Get off, Griffin! Don’t make me summon my bayard!” 

 

James doesn’t freeze like Keith hopes. He doesn’t cower or flinch back. Instead, he presses more of his body weight onto Keith, starting to crush him a bit. 

 

Keith winces...this was not what he was hoping to accomplish with that threat! 

 

“How about you listen to me before throwing around threats like that?” James wrestles Keith into an impressively effective pin before glaring directly into Keith’s eyes. “You were able to ignore me when we were cadets. Now? Now, that stops. Now, you’re gonna listen to what I tell you.” 

 

Keith only pays attention to half of that. Just the half where James recollects their cadet years. He focuses more on trying to struggle out from under James. A vain attempt, he figures. But he can still try! 

 

“I could release that video, you know?”

 

Keith stills as James leans down to whisper in his ear: “I could walk up to any of the higher ups and offer them this flash drive. All I’d have to do is put on a convincing act and they’d believe that I was innocent.” 

 

Keith’s eyes widen in horror. James...James wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. He was just trying to scare Keith. That must be what was going on. He was trying to scare Keith, then he was probably going to make fun of him. That had to be it. No way James was actually going to dare and-

 

“They’d probably believe me.” James relaxes against Keith now that the other has stopped his struggling, finally listening to James. “We all know how big of a soft spot Shiro had for his precious little Kogane cadet.” 

 

If Keith were a cat, his ears would be pinned back and his fangs would be out for show (he’s kinda surprised his fangs haven’t come out yet, cause he does have those). What James was suggesting...he was right. People probably would believe him to some extent on him and Shiro having a relationship besides mentor and mentored. 

 

How much they would believe beyond that? Not sure. There were certainly plenty of rumors spread around the Garrison in Keith’s younger years about possibilities that he and Shiro were, in fact, in a relationship, but they had been brutally shot down for multiple reasons. The most popular being that Shiro had Adam and Adam would deny every rumor like that. 

 

Only now...Adam wasn’t here. Adam couldn’t help. Keith and Shiro were the only ones who knew that much about each other during this time. But their words probably wouldn’t be taken seriously since they were the ones being accused. 

 

Not to mention that if people actually did end up believing James, they might also come to some messed up conclusion that he, Shiro, and Adam were either in a three way relationship or that Shiro was cheating on Adam. 

 

It was a hole mess that Keith did not want to deal with. Not now, when the paladins had finally gotten a mere moment of peace. He couldn’t do that to his friends. 

 

But most importantly...he couldn’t do that to Shiro. He couldn’t walk away from this, knowing that James had this fake footage of him and Shiro making out. He couldn’t walk away, knowing that Shiro’s future would be reduced to ashes if James made good on his promise to expose this video. 

 

‘Maybe I can get Pidge or Matt to erase it.’ Keith shuts his eyes and tilts his head down so he doesn’t have to look at James’ stupidly smug face. ‘I have to. Then I have to find out where he even got that fucking video. Maybe he made it? Photoshop isn’t hard, maybe he could’ve figured something out for a video…’ 

 

“So, what do you say Keith?” James takes Keith’s stillness and silence as a permission to continue with his original point. “You ready to listen to the rest?” 

 

Keith tries to reign his anger in as James slowly releases his wrists. He needs all the control he can muster to not sit up and sock James across the jaw. That would do little good, especially now. 

 

“Keith?” James sounds impatient now, bringing a hand up to grip Keith’s jaw (oh, how Keith wants to bite those fingers  _ off _ so badly right now). “Keith, I asked you a question.” 

 

Keith manages a few more deep breaths before opening his eyes. He allows himself to feel a small spark of delight to see that James is no longer sporting that smug  grin that he was moments ago. That Keith has managed to get under the others skin, even if just a little. 

 

“What do you want already?” Keith doesn’t even bother trying to push James’ hand away from his face, he chooses to care at the more important matter. “I know what this is, I’ve seen it a thousand times. Just tell me what you want from me already and I’ll give it to you in exchange for burning that flashdrive.” 

 

James looks a bit surprised at Keith’s promise. It annoys Keith greatly. Did the other think he was an idiot? War has taught Keith all he knew about the art of manipulating, propositioning, negotiating, and in some cases, blackmailing. What James was doing wasn’t necessarily as bad as what some others have done, but it was certainly unpleasant. 

 

“Just like that, huh?” James moves his hand from Keith’s chin to rub against the others cheek (Keith tries to stomp down the thrill that shoots up his spine). “You’re really willing to do anything just so Shiro stays safe?” 

 

Keith nods, blushing a bit when James’ thumb moves across his cheek to settle against his lips. Gently, it tries to nudge itself between them and into Keith’s mouth. 

 

“What if I told you I wanted you to beg?” James raises a brow as Keith opens his mouth to hiss at him. He takes that moment to push his thumb into Keith’s move. “Get down on the floor, on your knees, bare for me, and beg for me to reconsider?” 

 

Keith’s fingers twitch from where they’re clutching the sheets of the bed below him. They twitch and they twitch and they twitch, almost tearing through the material. He’s technically the helpless one here, but for some reason, Keith still finds confidence in himself. Enough to remind James just what damage he can do if he is pushed too far. 

 

Not that James has ever forgotten. But Keith doesn’t need to know that right now. 

 

“Will you really do that?” James leans forward into Keith’s personal bubble, really beginning to test the boundaries now. “Will you really do everything I tell you to?” 

 

‘No, I’ll wring your fucking neck the first fucking chance I get.’ Keith growls in his head, though outwardly, he sighs out in resignation. “Yes, I will.” 

 

James spends a few moments just staring at Keith. Trying to assess with his eyes how serious Keith is about his declaration. He finds nothing, nothing that could point out that Keith was joking. Nothing that could mean Keith would go back on his word. Nothing that could lead to James having to worry about Keith doing anything stupid. 

 

It’s exactly what James wants. It’s exactly what James needs. 

 

“Good boy.” James chuckles as Keith visibly shudders. “On your knees, I wasn’t joking about that part.” 

 

Keith grunts, gripping the towel around his waist as he slowly edges himself off the bed.

 

‘This is already off to a bad start.’ Keith keeps his eyes on James as he slowly kneels on the floor, as alert as he could ever be. “Now what?” Keith makes sure that some growl undertones his question. 

 

James gives Keith an impassive look, reaching down mess with the waistband of his pants. Slowly, his finger dip under the soft material, stretching and pulling for a few moments before slowly pulling down. 

 

‘He has to be kidding me.’ Keith tries to swallow his panic away. ‘Oh my god…’

 

“You blackmailed me for a fucking blowjob?!” Keith can’t keep the disbelief out of his voice. “Seriously?! You couldn’t just ask like a normal person?!” 

 

For a second, Keith swears that James blushes in embarrassment. That his eyes leave Keith’s kneeling form to stare at his own lap in shame and agony. Keith swears that that happened…But a hand shoots forward to grasp Keith’s throat (right over his windpipe) before he can really consider it.    


 

“Normal people don’t just casually ask for a blowjob.” James growls, tightening his grip a bit when Keith’s hands shoot up on instinct. “That’s not how it works in society.” 

 

“Oh, but blackmailing someone into blowing you is?” Keith chokes on his own breath when he’s unable to pull James’ hand off. “You still could’ve just asked!” 

 

“And you would’ve said yes?” James laughs at that. As if! “You know that if I asked, you probably would’ve called me a lunatic and stabbed me for good measure.” 

 

Keith shakes his head, forgetting temporarily that James never knew anything about his...infatuation with the MFE leader. 

 

“Bullshit.” James uses the grip he had on Keith’s throat to pull the other forward, shoving his pants down with the other hand (it was a bit of a struggle, but James didn’t care). “Now open up.” 

 

“James, wa-” Keith’s hands abandon their place on James’ wrists as his face is forced forward, mouth open as he tries to explain himself.”Mmmames! Eeee ann hawk-!” 

 

“Shut up.” James releases Keith’s throat so he can relocate his hands to Keith’s hair. “Shut up and start sucking.”

 

Keith tries to look up as James forces him in place, tries to look up and plead with his eyes for James to just listen! For! A! Moment! Keith was willing to blow him if James gave him permission! Really! He was!

 

He understood when a guy needed to get some release out (he and Lance had a few sessions when they were out in space). He also had a crush on James! Of course he’d probably jump at the opportunity to have of relationship with the guy!

 

“Mmmames! Pwease!” Keith has to brace him hands against James’ thighs, trying in vain to push back so he can talk properly. “Mmmph! Mmmph!” 

 

James groans as Keith continues to try and talk. His hands tighten from where they’re settled in Keith’s hair and he begins to rock his hips back and forth. 

 

‘Fuuuuuck!’ James pants out as Keith surrenders after being choked a few times by James’ cock. ‘He’s good at this...where the fuck did he practice?’ 

 

Keith grips James’ thighs as he begins to bob his head, hollowing out his cheeks so the suction is tighter. It’s more pleasurable. 

 

As mad as he was a James a few moments ago (he was still a bit upset, to be honest), he’s also a man of his word. James wants Keith to blow him? Fine, Keith’ll blow him. And he’ll give James the best he can so that maybe that stupid bastard will understand that Keith really would willingly do this in the future if James just asks! 

 

James’ moans begin to reverberate throughout the room, accompanied by a few groans and whimpers from Keith. His cheeks, although hollowed out and sucked in, have moments where they puff out to try and take more of James in. 

 

He rotates between bobbing his head up and down to pulling back completely and licking around the tip. His tongue flicks against James’ head a few times before he opens his mouth and pushes down. 

 

He almost chokes a few times, trying to deepthroat James without any real preparation. In those moments, Keith just flashes back to when he and Lance used to assist each other in space. He just needs to relax his throat muscles and continue to breathe through his nose. 

 

‘Everything’s fine.’ Keith moves his hand up, beginning to stroke the flesh of James’ cock that isn’t in his mouth right now. ‘We’ll talk about it after. Everything’s fine…’ 

 

James pants and squirms, hands clenching and un-clenchig as Keith bobs his head. Fuck...Fuck...Fuck…! How was Keith so good at this?! If he kept this up, James was gonna cum soon! Way too soon for what James had originally planned!

 

“Keith.” James tugs Keith’s hair as he tries to hold himself. “Keith, up. Up.” 

 

Keith doesn’t listen. Even as James’ tugs become more and more harsh, Keith refuses to let up. He continues to bob his head, tongue licking up the shaft as he pulls up. 

 

“Keith!” James only lasts a few more minutes before his control breaks. “Fuck! Fuck! Keith! Keith!” 

 

‘That’s it.’ Keith shuts his eyes, preparing for what’s about to come as he continues to bob his head up and down James’ length. ‘Cum for me James, cum...then we can talk about this shit!’ 

 

“Keith!” James pushes Keith’s head down ass the way as he finally climaxes, moaning loudly as he feels Keith swallow every drop of cum that James spills out. 

 

Cause what the fuck...that was hot! How Keith could deepthroat James so easily then swallow everything James had to offer...it was amazing. It was something that James wanted a lot more of. 

 

Too bad he had to resort to this to get Keith into this position…whatever, maybe he and Keith can work something out after this is over. Assuming James can escape an early death. 

 

“Fuck...Keith…” James’ grip slowly loosens as Keith continues to lazily suck on the head of his cock, feeling small tingles of oversensitivity travel up his pelvis. “Keith...Keith…” 

 

Keith doesn’t stop. After swallowing James’ load, he pulls back onto a bit so he doesn’t actually choke from James’ cock clogging his windpipe. As he continues to suck on James’ tip, he slowly falls into a dazed, almost hypnotizing state. 

 

Not to be weird or anything, but James’ cum was a pleasant taste, and as Keith just swallowed more than a mouthful, its flavor flooded his entire mouth. 

 

“Keith...come’er.” James reaches down (awkwardly) to pinch Keith’s jaw and force him to open his mouth. “Come’er...up.” 

 

Keith shakily rises to his feet with James’ assistance, mind fuzzy as James presses one...two...three...four kisses to his lips, then three more to each of his cheeks. 

 

“Here.” James pushes Keith onto his back, ripping the towel away to reveal Keith’s own hard on. “Oh, you poor thing…” 

 

James coos and grabs Keith’s legs so he can place them over his shoulders. That towel was not exactly the softest material. Keith must’ve been so uncomfortable, sitting on the floor as the coarse material rubbed against his sensitive cock. 

 

“Just relax for me.” James places a few gentle bites to the inside of Keith’s thigh, smirking when he hears Keith whine a bit in response. “That’s it...good boy…” 

 

James presses a few kisses to the side of Keith’s cock, reaching through Keith’s legs to grip his cock and direct it to his mouth. He’ll apologize like this (and verbally, later). He’ll apologize by giving Keith what Keith gave him. 

 

Which is to say...a pleasurable, dream-like experience. 

 

Keith bites down on his knuckle so no noises escape as James immediately sinks down onto him: ‘We still need to talk…’ 

 

And James will be smacked later. Smacked extremely hard. 

 

For now...Keith will accept the pleasure that James offers him. This is something he’s fantasized about a few times, after all. 

 

Except, ya know...without all the blackmail and stuff…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird ending, I know. Tried to do a Keith pining after James and James wanting Keith to finally notice him, but it just devolved into this piece. Sorry.


	7. Be A Good Cadet For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadet James is a little late for a meeting with a certain superior officer. Because of his tardiness, he must be punished.

**Prompt: authority kink**

 

Keith sighs in disappointment as he glances at his phone for what seems to have been the hundredth time. It just turned to the 7:20 mark. This meeting was supposed to start at 7, so where was-?

 

“Sorry sir!” The sound of the door whooshing open catches Keith’s eat, followed swiftly by a panicked voice. “I’m so sorry, I was kept late after-” 

 

“Ah ah ah.” Keith holds up a hand, silencing the other with a cool gaze as he glances down at his phone. “You are 20 minutes late, cadet. Was I not clear when I said that our meeting would be at 7pm sharp?” 

 

The cadet before Keith gulps nervously, arms slowly coming to fold behind his back. Which, speaking of, has straightened more so than probably should be possible for a human spine. 

 

“You were clear sir, crystal clear.” 

 

Keith’s eyes rake over the cadet’s body, taking notes how the cadet visibly shivers. Huh, how cute. He’s scared of Keith already.

 

And Keith hasn’t even announced his punishment yet. 

 

“Then why were you still late?” Keith walks forward and holds up the phone, right in front of the cadet’s face (kind of adding insult to injury type of thing). “By 20 minutes?” 

 

Keith smiles as the cadet’s face brightens up in a shameful blush. It’s adorable, really. How the people at the Garrison get so flustered by something as simple as being late. And, don’t misunderstand, Keith isn’t saying that you shouldn’t care about punctual timing or anything like that. 

 

It’s just...at the Garrison standards, it’s pretty funny. 

 

“I see no reason why you should’ve been late.” Keith murmurs, holding up a finger when the other opens his mouth to explain himself. “I don’t care for excuses, you were expected to be in my room at exactly 7pm. You were late.” 

 

The cadet watches with weary eyes as Keith walks behind him. Nervous doesn’t even begin to describe his mood. 

 

Keith wasn’t exactly known for following many rules, but that didn’t mean he wanted people to break his own. In his defense, he didn’t set out many rules in the first place. So, by default, following the few he had should be easy, right? 

 

“I think some disciplinary measures are in order.” Keith’s gloved hand comes to trace a line up the cadet’s straighter than a ruler spine. “What do you think, James?” 

 

A shudder wracks through James’ body as Keith’s fingers choose random spots on his back to press down. Every touch sends a spark of surprise (and anticipation).

 

“I...I think…” James tongue darts out to lick at his drying lips. “W-whatever you th-think is necessary, s-sir.” 

 

Keith almost loses his composure when James stutters. Cause oh my fucking lord...it's adorable! With just a scolding gaze and a few words, he’s got the confident, the controlled, the perfect James Griffin to fucking stutter. 

 

Was that not a recipe for an ego boost? 

 

“Good answer.” Keith’s hand drifts a bit lower, all the way down to James’ ass, which he treats to a small pat. “And I think I have a good punishment for my disobedient cadet.” 

 

Keith allows James a moment to process that before he’s pulling the other to the bed. 

 

**With the MFE pilots**

 

“Hey, any of you know where James went?” Nadia casts a worried glance at the rest of her team. “He sounded and looked pretty alarmed when he rushed out of here, which by the way, was probably the fastest I’ve seen him run.” 

 

Ryan and Ina both glance at Nadia. Now that she mentions it, he did high tail away pretty quickly...and he was pretty upset when they told him they kept him longer than originally planned…

 

“Maybe he had a date with Keith.” Ryan settles with as he leads his team out into the halls of the Garrison. “You know how bad he feels whenever he’s late to a social meet up of any kind.” 

 

“Yeah, but…” Nadia frowns, trying to remember James’ exact expression when he left the training room. 

 

When he was late to social gatherings (cause yes, believe it or not, it’s happened before) he tended to get irritated. Annoyed, snappish, sometimes even a bit hostile towards the ones who made him late. He was upset in an angry way. 

 

What she saw? He was upset, yes, but he wasn’t angry. He was more like...he was more anxious than anything. Scared, even.

 

Being late to a date with Keith wouldn’t instill that type of fear. Cause James has been late to dates before and vice versa due to their line of work and he’s never been afraid of Keith’s reaction. Though to be fair to Keith, he usually understood. He was late for the same reasons, after all. 

 

“Try not to put too much thought into it.” Ryan advises as he and the others make it to the lounge area in the Garrison.

 

Ina nods in agreement, reaching over to place a hand on Nadia’s shoulder: “I’m sure that if James is upset with any of us tomorrow, he’ll tell us. Then we can set out making it right.” 

 

Ina parts off to join Ryan in preparing some tea after delivering a gentle pat to Nadia’s back. It’s not a bad way to end the conversation, and Nadia knows that Ina was just trying to soothe her while still being truthful.

 

‘But still…’ Nadia shakes her head, trying to force herself to let it go as she joins her friends in preparing some tea. ‘What if we kept him from something important?’ 

 

Important....Nadia swallowed audibly, sincerely hoping that her friend wasn’t super upset with her if that was the case.

 

**With Keith and James**

 

“Thank you!” James gasps out in relieve as Keith slowly sinks into him, strong hands anchored at his hips so he can’t try and buck back. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

 

Keith huffs with a satisfied smirk and holds himself still as James pants and gasps. He’d spent most of the designated ‘prep time’ teasing his poor cadet. Working more towards getting James worked up and desperate than he normally would. 

 

“Thank you sir.” James’ head is forced down, cheek smashed against his pillow as Keith leans forward to make sure he’s all the way inside. “Oh fuck...so deep…”

 

James bite down on the pillow as Keith rolled his hips, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. Keith’s fingers were magical, James would never deny that. Keith had gotten him off plenty of times by soley using his fingers before, many times, in fact. 

 

The teasing little sticks of flesh that would spread James open, that would poke and prod almost obsessively at where Keith knew James’ prostate was. The blunt nails would sometimes scrape against James’ walls, making him shudder or cry out, depending on how sensitive he was or how evil Keith decided to be. 

 

Keith’s fingers were amazing. Yet at the same time, they were nothing compared to Keith’s cock. 

 

Hard, warm, and fucking large! Keith just barely managed to fit himself in James sometimes (or, at least that’s what it felt like). He never left James wanting, always managing to fill his boyfriend up just right. 

 

“Sir...please...please…” James’ eyes roll back a bit as Keith pulls back and thrusts in, pushing some of the air out of James’ lungs as he lets out a surprised yelp. “Please! More...please! Move…” 

 

“Hmmm?” Keith pulls back again, thrusting back in a bit slower just to hear James whine in complaint. “What does my little cadet want?” 

 

Keith folds himself over James so he can attach his lips to James’ neck. He places a few kisses along James’ shoulders, making sure not an inch of skin goes un-worshipped, before settling somewhere along the column of James’ neck. 

 

“Sir...sir…” James croaks as he feels Keith’s teeth press against his skin, just hard enough that James shivers but not hard enough that it breaks the skin. “Please...move. Please move. Please…” 

 

“Mmmm.” Keith mumbles into James’ neck, spending a few more moments pressing his teeth against James’ skin before gently biting down. 

 

James cries out at the action, back arching and head lolling to the side on instinct. Lord knows...he had a biting kink. He had to have, if his normally littered-with-bite marks neck was anything to go by. 

 

Hey, what could James say? He loved when Keith gave him little love bites here and there. Which, naturally, led Keith to love giving them to James. 

 

“Lovely.” Keith purrs as he pulls back to see a hickey already developing. 

 

James’ mouth hangs open in a long gasp as Keith sets out making several more. His lips, smooth and a bit dry, wander around James’ neck with precision and speed. 

 

Knowing exactly what spot to bite to get James squirming and whimpering. Which area to kiss and suck over if he wants James unable to form any words properly. 

 

Before long, James’ neck is covered with small teeth marks from Keith’s nibbling or just bruises from blood rising to the surface of the skin due to Keith sucking on James’ neck. 

 

“I love how my marks stand out against your skin. They’re so pretty.” Keith brings a hand up to run along the various marks on James’ neck. “Don’t you agree, cadet?” 

 

James quivers as he feels Keith’s finger, breath hitching a few times when Keith leans down to place a kiss to some of the marks. 

 

“Y-yes s-s-ir.” James has to take a breath as Keith pulls out to thrust back in. “I l-love how y-your marks look.” James tries to stop his stuttering, but with how Keith’s starting up a gentle rhythm and littering his shoulders with more kisses, it’s not happening. 

 

Keith hums in approval, attaching his lips to a spot on James’ upper back as he begins to thrust into his boyfriend a bit faster. 

 

“Good cadet.” Keith’s arms wrap around James’ midsection as he presses James down more into the mattress. “Now, to begin your punishment…” 

 

James groans and buries his face into his pillow. Say what?! The earlier tease session wasn’t his punishment? Being denied his Keith’s cock wasn’t his punishment? Being made to wait so long before Keith even considered sliding into James wasn’t his punishment?! 

 

“You’re not allowed to cum.” Keith grunts a bit as James clenches around him at that exact moment. “Not until I say so.” 

 

‘You sadist!’ James hisses in his head, though he just bites into the fabric of his pillow as Keith begins to quicken his pace, going faster, and deeper. 

 

Between the two, Keith wasn’t known for using this punishment often (no, that was mostly stored for James when he topped). He usually preferred making James wait, he was super fond of testing that legendary patience of James’ and seeing how far he could push. The reason being that he knew that James could get...vocal when he wasn’t allowed his release when he needed. It was a mix of an adorable, but also worrisome experience. 

 

Adorable, because vocal usually meant that James would beg. He’s squirm and wiggle and try in vain to plead with Keith, offering things that both knew he couldn't give to try and get Keith to let him cum. 

 

Worrisome, because sometimes James took the punishment bit of not being allowed to cum a bit too seriously. And really? Keith couldn’t blame him, would never hold it against James. 

 

“That’s it, cadet.” Keith presses a kiss to the shell of James’ ear as he begins to pound into his boyfriend, sliding against all of James’ sensitive walls with brutal speed. “Come on, stop biting your pillow. Let your superior hear you.” 

 

James moans around his pillow as Keith addresses him, hands clawing at the sheets as it sends a sharp twinge of pleasure to his dick. A sour reminder that he wasn’t actually allowed to cum. Not on his own free will. 

 

“Cadet, that was an order.” Keith’s voice turns into a low growl as he uses one of his hands to pinch one of James’ nipples. A painful-pleasurable way to get James’ attention. “Get your face out of your pillow and let me hear you.” 

 

James’ head shoots up as he cries out, hands gripping the sheets below him to stop him from reaching up and swatting Keith’s hands away. He was already in enough trouble, no need to add onto the list. 

 

“Good boy.” Keith’s fingers rub over the nubs in an apologetic manner as he nuzzles against James. “Good cadet.” 

 

“T-thank y-ah!” James sobs when Keith strikes is prostate dead on, arms shooting up to straighten so he can arch his back without worrying about faceplanting into the bed. “Thank you sir!” 

 

Keith chuckles, continuing to pound into that spot. Watching with glazed eyes as James trembles and squirms beneath him. 

 

“You’re welcome!” Keith grunts as he pulls back, arms unwrapping from James’ waist to press against James’ shoulder. 

 

With Keith’s new positioning, James feels like he’s taking on more weight. Which he is, in a way. He’s taking more weight since it isn’t as evenly spread out as it was before.

 

His fingers tear a bit at the sheets as James allows his head to fall down. Back arched up and mouth open as endless cries exit past his lips. Fuuuuck! Keith wasn’t having any mercy on him today! 

 

Keith’s cock continuously stabs straight into James’ prostate, giving him no moments to breathe or settle. His arms start to shake as he starts to lose strength, jaw beginning to ache as scream after scream after scream leaves James’ sore throat. 

 

It isn’t too long until James feels the muscles in his abdomen contract. He feels his own cock bounce against his stomach. With each bounce, he winces and tries to shut his legs, tries control his growing desperation to cum. 

 

Pre-cum starts to leak out, sliding along James’ stomach as Keith continues to slam into him. 

 

“Please!” James’ eyes widen as Keith’s hand comes down to squeeze the base of his cock. “Oh fuck...sir, please! Please please please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

 

Aaaaaand here’s the vocal part Keith mentioned earlier. 

 

“I’m sorry I was late!” Tears of pleasure start to well up in James eyes as Keith continues to hit that perfect spot. “Please sir! Please! I didn’t mean to! I swear! I’m sorry, please!” 

 

Keith’s hand tightens around James’ cock, mouth coming to kiss and suck a bit on the lobe of James’ ear. 

 

“I know you’re sorry.” Keith whispers soothingly, a complete opposite to how he’s fucking into his boyfriend. “I know, my little cadet.” 

 

James wails as Keith’s fingers dig into his cock. Sending sparks and tingles up the already leaking member. Fuuuuuck, if Keith kept this up, then James wouldn’t be able to control it! He’d cum without permission, get in even more trouble, disappoint his superior even more, and-

 

“Just a little longer.” Keith promises as he continues to slap James’ ass with the front of his thighs, thrusts becoming more and more focused. “Just a little longer, can you do that? Be a good cadet for me and wait just a little longer?” 

 

James wants to say no. His cock is twitching against his stomach, his arms are shaking from holding him upright for so long, he’s becoming more and more sensitive by the minute...not to mention his throat is starting to become sore after screaming and wailing for such a long period of time. 

 

James wants to continue to beg Keith to cum. He wants his release so that he can feel Keith fill him up with his own cum, then fall into a blissful sleep. 

 

But he doesn’t. In response to Keith, James says nothing. He only nods his head with a loud moan, biting his bottom lip so he doesn’t get too loud. 

 

“Good boy.” The praise goes straight to James’ cock. “Such a good cadet, you make me so proud.” 

 

James shuts his eyes tightly as that, resisting the urge to push back at that. He will himself to remain still, obediently still, as Keith continues to pound into him. 

 

‘You make me so proud.’ 

 

Well fuck, James would be doing anything for Keith now. He’d hold his load for as long as he needed to if it meant that Keith was proud of him. If it meant that James was doing good and pleasing Keith. 

 

To make things easier, as Keith continued to torture James by stabbing his prostate, he also leaned forward to kiss James’ neck and whisper words of love and encouragement. 

 

“You’re doing so good for me, cadet, so good for me...” 

 

“You’re so tight! So fucking perfect!” 

 

“You’re so pretty like this, and all for me…” 

 

“That’s right, keep moaning and screaming, I wanna hear more of that beautiful voice.” 

 

“You’re so generous to me, letting me play with this beautiful body of yours.” 

 

James could cum just from Keith’s words. All the breathy praises and groaned out words adding more and more pleasure. So much so that James feels like he’s going to explode. 

 

Keith was an interesting individual. At first glance, a lot of people wouldn’t think too hard about him. Society didn’t tend to notice the true Keith Kogane. To the general public, he looked normal, acted like a loner, didn’t seem like someone who possessed a single talent. 

 

James knew better. Had learned a lot more about Keith since he started dating him. 

 

One of the things that always fascinated James (he loved all parts of Keith equally, but this was pretty amazing) was Keith’s ability to always find ways to praise James. 

 

Not to sound egotistical or like a narcissist, but James liked being praised. He liked it when people noticed something about him and expressed their approval.  

 

With Keith, it was even better. Whether bottoming or topping, Keith had an ability to somehow always choose the right words for the situation. 

 

Like now, for example, even though Keith was technically punishing James, he still made sure James knew he was loved. He made it seem like James was the most important being in the universe. That it was a  **privilege** to be the one saying that he could give James orders and that James was following them. 

 

It did a lot to James. Topping or bottoming, words and actions like that had James ready to cum any time. 

 

“Sir! Please!” Tears fall from James’ eyes as he finally admits to himself that he can’t take anymore. That he needs to cum now or he’ll lose control. “I can’t! Please, no more! I can’t hold it!” 

 

Keith coos at James, shushing him gently as his hand slowly loosen from the base. 

 

“Go ahead, cadet.” Keith places a loving kiss to the side of James’ face at the title. “Go ahead and cum for me, that’s an order.” 

 

James follows immediately. With a satisfied whimper, his body goes limp and he shoots his load. A good majority of his cum lands on his chest or tummy, but some of it manages to fall onto the bed. 

 

Luckily, Keith’s still behind James to hold him up. Potentially saving James from falling down and smearing the drying cum around his chest and the bed sheets. 

 

“Fuck!” Keith growls from his chest as James’ tightens up, unable to warn his boyfriend before he’s spilling his load into James’ trembling body. “Shit...of shit...fuck…” 

 

Keith continues to curse as his final drop spills into James, wincing a bit as he pulls out and is exposed to the cold air. 

 

‘It was warmer inside.’ Keith almost laughs at his thought, almost. 

 

His focus, as soon as he pulls out, settles onto James. 

 

With a some quick grabs and a quick swig of the legs, Keith is cradling James in his lap. James’ head on Keith’s shoulder as Keith brushes some stray hairs out his boyfriend’s face and kisses his forehead. 

 

Now...it was time to bask. Time to relax from the igh they just experienced and enjoy each others presence. 

 

“Did I do good?” Keith whispers when James’ eyes flutter open. “Was it what you wanted?” 

 

Keith’s finger gently lifts James chin, making it so they have proper eye contact. The expression alone that James gives Keith should be enough to answer Keith’s question. But still...he wants James to say it. He wants James to confirm that he enjoyed himself (or if he didn’t, Keith wants to know why and how he can improve for next time). 

 

“Yes.” James turns his face to press a gentle kiss to Keith’s shoulder. “Everything was perfect...you were perfect…” 

 

Keith chuckles as James’ voice begins to drift, begins to sound a bit more raw and rough. 

 

“Here, lay down.” Keith turns to rest James on the bed, away from the still wet drops of cum. “I’ll see if I can get Hunk to make you some good tea for your throat. Ok?” 

 

James doesn’t have the energy to answer, so he only nods in response, sending a smile Keith’s way when he leans down to press a chaste kiss to James’ lips. 

 

Yep, it was settled and has been for a while now. James had the best boyfriend. Keith was perfect in many aspects of the relationship. 

 

“I’ll bring back some chocolate as well!” Keith casually throws on some sweat pants and a hoodie (one of James’ hoodies). “Be back soon, love you!” 

 

“Love you too!” James forces out before sighing and rubbing over his throat. 

 

Yep, he and Keith were perfect for each other. Their successful relationship showed no signs of breaking or failing, not any time soon. Keith wasn't going to let James go easily, just like James wasn’t willing to let Keith go so easily. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last one for the JAITH WEEk 2019! I hope everyone enjoyed what I wrote! 
> 
> Please, feel free to leave comment and kudos if you enjoyed! Also, my twitter is @River__Nix if you ever want to discuss any ships or just writing in general. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't tag this correctly, I'm joining some other writers in doing the nsfw jeith week and I've never done a weekly prompts writing before. So...please pardon my tagging if I didn't do it correctly. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading the rest of my works! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
